Truth Or Dare! With Phineas And Ferb, And Other Characters
by Cayloeforever35
Summary: Well, here goes another collab, but with a friend of mine IRL. So one day, Phineas and Ferb were filming a truth or dare show, when portals randomly open up, and with the first one, a teenage boy? Includes characters from Doctor Who, Phineas and Ferb, Percy Jackson, Warriors, OC's, Once Upon A Time, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
Third Person POV 

One day in Danville, Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends were playing a Truth or Dare game show.

"Welcome to Truth or Dare with Phineas and Ferb!" Phineas said.

"Today we will start with- Hey, Where's Perry?" Phineas noticed that his family's pet platypus was missing, again. 

"Who knows." Baljeet, the nerd of the group, stated.

"Yeah. He could be anywhere by now." Isabella, who'd had a crush on Phineas for years, replied.

"Anyway, today we will start with Buford," Phineas said.

"Ferb, a dare please," Ferb handed Phineas a small sheet of white paper.

"Thank you. Now, Buford, I dare you to-" but before he could finish speaking, a whooshing noise came from the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a portal open up in the sky. They all gasped when a teenage boy fell out of the portal.

"Aaaaaaah!" The mystery boy screamed. He fell in the tree, then fell out onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Phineas asked, very obviously surprised. 

"Yeah, I guess. My name is-oomph!" He gasped for breath when a bunch of people fell on top of him.

"Your name is oomph?" Buford asked, trying not to laugh

"My name is Percy Jackson," he said in a quite strained voice.

No one else saw it, but Isabella had heard that name before and looked at him in surprise.

Two females then gracefully floated down from the portal. One had blonde hair, the other one had black hair.

"Hey, we're the only ones that didn't fall on top of Percy." The blonde one set the black haired female down, helped everyone else get up, and then helped up Percy.

"Sorry, Kelp Head." Said a female, as she accidentally stepped on Percy's face, who looked like she'd break your teeth if you dissed her.

SEVEN MINUTES EARLIER

"Now, Perry the Platypus, behold, my latest invention. The Portal-Open-Up-Inator!" Doofensmirtz yelled.

"You see, when I was a small boy, I always wanted to meet my favorite characters in my favorite show Gimmelstupian Lullabies, but I wasn't able to." Doofensmirtz paused. Perry waited for more information.

"That's it Perry the Platypus," Doofensmirtz said.

"Anyway, now I can!" Perry rolled his eyes as he got his wire cutters out when Doof wasn't looking.

Doofensmirtz turned to get a punch in the face. Perry pressed the self-destruct button, and flew off, but he missed a beam coming from the inator that opened up a portal above Phineas and Ferb's house.

TO BE CONTINUED 

Thanks to my friend, Lydi for writing this chapter, she will be getting an account any time soon, so I will put her info in the other chapters. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In Percy's universe,

"Come on guys, we still need to train! I don't care if we defeated Kronos again, three weeks ago, we still have to train." Kathryn, who had blonde hair, but was no dumb blonde, who kept having to drag Nico out of bed.

Was fed up with nobody training, so she decided to wake the few morning people up, outside of Percy and Nico, and get all of them to train.

The group included Regina, a brunette, her twin brother Darian, who looked like he wanted to punch something, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Percy, Katie, Kathryn, Grover, and Thomas, a child of Ares who didn't much like his cabin leader.

"It's like four in the morning, Kathy." Nico yawned and almost fell over.

"It's almost eight in the morning, Niccolo, so buck up, buttercup!" Katie, a black haired girl with a shady past, dragged Nico in to the training arena, and shoved his sword into his hand.

That woke him up, and he started to attack Katie, while she blocked all of his moves, Percy fell through a hole in the ground.

"Aaaaaaah!" Percy screamed as he fell through the hole, which ended up being a portal.

Percy fell through the portal, still screaming, into a tree, and then fell on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Asked a redhead, clearly wondering how Percy fell through the sky.

"Yeah, I guess, my name is- oomph!" Percy struggled to breathe as the rest of the group landed on top of him.

"Your name is oomph?" Asked a male with a buzz cut, who looked about 14.

"My name is Percy Jackson." Percy didn't think anyone else saw, but the raven haired girl looked shocked at his name.

Katie and Kathy floated down from the hole in the sky, and landed gracefully on the ground next to the pile of people.

"Hey, we're the only ones that didn't land on top of Percy." Kathy set Katie down on the ground, and helped everyone off of Percy, then helped him up.

"Sorry Kelp Head." Thalia said as she accidentally stepped on Percy's face. 

TO BE CONTINUED 

-  
And chapter two, is finished! Yay! Please R&R, and tell me who you think if going to appear next. Also, I own the people who were described in chapter two, and half of the plot. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **IN OUR UNIVERSE**

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe I did this!" Twelve year old Lydia screamed excitedly.

"It must have been all the Phineas and Ferb that you watched. You learned something from it," her best friend, Caylie, said.

Caylie and Lydia were almost twins, and if you didn't know them, you'd probably think that they were twins. They both had long curly brown hair, however, Caylie had hazel eyes and Lydia had brown, but they both had glasses and overall were just like twins.

They were talking about a machine that Lydia created with help from Caylie.

"With this machine we'll be able to visit other universes! I just need to press the remote button aimed to whatever universe that we want to go to. Our test run will be to Phineas and Ferb's universe," Lydia said, aiming the remote control toward the TV, where Phineas and Ferb was on screen.

However, just as she pressed the button, Caylie accidentally bumped into Lydia's arm, moving the remote to the Phineas and Ferb truth or dare fanfiction that Lydia and Caylie had just finished writing. "CAYLIE!" Lydia screamed over the wind as they were being sucked into a portal.

"SORRY!" Caylie yelled back. Suddenly they found themselves falling onto the ground, with Lydia still glaring at Caylie.

"Ow," came a muffled voice from underneath them. Lydia and Caylie saw that they were sitting on a boy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Caylie cried, pulling Lydia off and then helping the boy out of the dust.

"Why do people keep falling out of the sky?" Lydia heard a boy ask.

"And landing on Percy?" A girl added, laughing.

"Waaaaaiiiiiit a minute," Caylie said, looking at the boy. "You're name is Percy?"

"Yeah, Percy Jackson," he said. "Why?"

"OH MY GOSH!" Caylie squealed. "LYDIA, DID YOU HEAR THAT?! HIS NAME IS PERCY JACKSON!"

"Mm-hmm," Lydia replied, looking otherwise engaged. She was looking around at everything and everyone. When she finished, she squealed for a minute straight.

"CAYLIE, DO YOU SEE WHERE WE ARE?!" she asked, after she caught her breath.

Caylie looked around, grinned, gaped, and then said "SQUIRRELLY POTATOES!" which is her special phrase.

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"We're in Phineas and Ferb's universe, and that's all you have to say?" Lydia asked, clearly unimpressed.

"Would you like to play truth or dare with us?" Phineas asked.

"Of course!" The girls said in unison.

"But, can we introduce ourselves first?" Caylie asked, still shocked at the fact that she had actually met one of the main characters from her favorite book series of all time.

"Sure, but we need to wake up Nico." A black haired female, about the age of 18, pointed to Nico, who'd fallen asleep at the base of the tree.

The female grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on Nico's head, then Nico jumped up, and from what Percy said, started cussing in Ancient Greek.

"I'm going to slaughter you, Kate!" He said as he was handed a towel by another black haired girl, but this one about 14.

"Okay, I'm Katie, as my little brother so kindly introduced me." Katie whacked Nico upside the head.

"I'm Isabella, and I can unfortunately understand Greek." Isabella shuddered at what Nico had said.

"I'm Nico, and I don't regret what I said about my sister." Nico smirked at Katie, and she whacked him upside the head again.

"I'm Percy, and boy, does my head hurt." Percy cracked a small grin, and Caylie apologized once more.

"I'm Annabeth." Annabeth started to laugh at how apologetic Caylie was.

"Should I stop apologizing?" Caylie asked, and Lydia nodded. "Oh, I'm Caylie, by the way."

"I'm Lydia, and before you ask, we are not related to each other in any way." Lydia looked at Percy who had raised his hand.

"I'm Thalia, and I'm those dweebs cousin." Thalia pointed to Percy, Nico, and Katie. "And that one's my sister." She pointed to Caylie's OC Kathryn.

"I'm Kathryn, and unfortunately I'm her cousin." Kathryn pointed to Katie.

"I'm Thomas, and I have no family here!" Thomas exclaimed.

"I'm Regina, and this is my twin." Regina pointed to male with brown hair, near the back of the yard.

"I'm Darian, and I wish that Regina wasn't my twin." Darian smirked when Regina had a hurt expression.

"I'm Grover, and I like tin cans!" Everyone started laughing as he said that.

"I'm Phineas, and apparently I'm oblivious." Phineas shrugged, and Caylie and Lydia burst out laughing after everyone had calmed down.

"I'm Buford, and you guys are weird." They started laughing even harder at that remark.

"I'm Ferb, and I don't talk very much." Ferb just sat down where he was.

"I'm Baljeet, and I'm a nerd." Baljeet sat down against the tree.

"Well, I'm going for a walk, before we start the game." Isabella headed off to the woods.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **And Chapter three has been completed! Please R &R, and tell me why Isabella went for a walk.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: I own only half of the plot and some of the OC's.**

-In The Woods-

Isabella was on her walk, when she heard footsteps behind her. She slowly turned around, and almost kicked Phineas in the side.

"Whoa, calm down, Izzy." Phineas said, stepping closer to her.

"I came out here, to ensure that you were okay." He put his arm around her.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked, and Isabella nodded.

"I just needed some fresh air, and to get away from loads of people."

Phineas looked at the ground dejectedly, and then Izzy said, "But I'm glad that you cared enough to follow me." Izzy hugged him.

"Whoosh!" They heard a sound above them, and saw things fall from the sky, with one of them landing on Isabella's head.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Izzy screamed, scared at what had fallen on her head.

"Izzy, it's just a cat." Phineas said in a soothing tone, as he took the cat off of her head.

"Oops..." Izzy blushed and sat down on a rock, next to 15 other cats.

"Well, we can't leave them here, what should we do?" Izzy asked.

-Meanwhile, At The House...-

Caylie and Nico were talking, about what, nobody knows. But they were talking, and for that, I give them an A+.

"Wait, so the cat was eating a prickly pear, and saying how absurd?" Caylie broke into giggles, and Nico just shook his head.

"Yes, and then-"She was cut off by another round of giggles, this time from Lydia.

"Wow, you two are getting along great." Lydia smirked, and ran off, before Caylie could chase her down and smack her with a chair.

"Does she do that when you talk to guys?" Nico asked, seeing that Caylie had curled her hands into fists.

"No, but she does when she thinks that the guy likes me." Caylie made a mental note to make a horrible dare, for her best friend.

Caylie and Nico blushed when they realized what Lydia was planning.

-Back In The Woods-

"Well, I guess we take them back with us." Phineas said, and picked up eight cats, and let Izzy take the other eight, before heading back to his house.

When they got back, they were bombarded with questions.

"Cats!" Percy yelled, before running and climbing the tree.

"Did he just climb a tree, and is he afraid of cats?" Nico asked, an evil plan forming in his mind.

"Please just get these cats off of me." Isabella set her cats down, and sat down next to the one that had fallen on her head.

Then dust floated down and covered the cats, and they turned into humans.

They all had clothes, and had a different accessory to match their pelt. And all of the group was given name badges.

Fifteen of the cats-turned-human got up immediately, and one female was stuck on the ground.

"Wow, it's been forever in a day, since we were humans, right, Frost?" The person who said that, had long blue hair, and green eyes, with little star earrings, she was wearing a navy blue crew top, and a pair of worn out shorts, and her name badge said Ripplepool.

The person called Frost, had long orange hair, with black spots, and blue eyes. Her accessory was a light blue and green necklace, and she was wearing a knee-length mint green dress, her badge said Frostheart.

Two of them were hugging, like they hadn't seen each other in years. The first one was a blonde female with green eyes, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a teal tank top, her accessory was a small cat pendent, on a plain necklace, her badge said Sandstorm.

The second was a ginger male, who also had green eyes, his accessory was a star on his cord necklace, he was wearing a plain white shirt, and a pair of shorts, his badge said Firestar.

And there were three that looked like they were related, the first one was a female that had sleek black hair, pale red eyes, and she had a red star barrette in her hair, she was wearing a black shirt and skirt, with black leggings, her name badge said Nightflame.

The second was a light ginger male, with green eyes, he was wearing a plaid shirt with jeans, he was also wearing a baseball cap that had a picture of flames on it, his badge said Flameheart.

The third was a female with strawberry blonde hair with blue, green, and purple streaks in it, she had orange eyes, and she was wearing a cyan blue dress, she was also wearing a pair of sun earrings, her badge said Dayleaf.

A female who was hanging out with the siblings had short silver hair, she was wearing a silver pantsuit, and she had a little raindrop necklace, her badge said Rainfur.

Another female had white hair, but she looked about twenty-three, she had a blue eye, and had scars where her other eye should have been, she was wearing a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt, she was also wearing a small bracelet with the name Swiftpaw written on a charm on the bracelet, her name badge said Brightheart.

She was with a white haired male, who also looked about twenty-three, he had blue eyes, and was wearing a gray shirt with black shorts, he had a dog tag hanging from a chain on his neck, his name badge said Cloudtail.

Another female had gray hair, but couldn't have been older than eighteen, she had blue eyes, and she was wearing a purple dress, and she had a locket that had the name Ivypool on it, her name badge said Dovewing.

Another male and female were standing next to each other, holding hands. The male had brown hair, and amber eyes, he was wearing a light brown shirt, and a pair of jeans, he was also wearing a necklace with a star on it, his name badge said Bramblestar.

The female had ginger hair, and green eyes, so Firestar must've been her father, she was wearing a dark red dress, and a pair of skull earrings, her name badge said Squirrelflight.

There was a blonde male with brown eyes, who was wearing a light blue shirt, and a pair of jeans, along with a key chain that had a sun on it, his name badge said Lightpelt.

And then there was one more male, who had black hair and yellow eyes, he wore a black shirt and shorts, and a cord was around his neck, that had a pendent of paws attached, his name badge said Ravenpaw.

The female who was stuck on the ground had brown and black hair, with green eyes, she was wearing a camouflage shirt, and a pair of shorts, she was also wearing a necklace with a claw wrapped in ivy, her name badge said Ivyclaw.

"Little help, you two!" Ivyclaw yelled at Frostheart and Ripplepool.

"Sorry, Ivyclaw!" Ripplepool and Frostheart ran over and pulled, and the three sisters went flying.

Ferb caught Frostheart. Lightpelt caught Ivyclaw and then Percy caught Ripplepool.

"Thanks!" They chorused as they were set down, and they brushed themselves off.

"Why was there double sided tape on the ground?" Ivyclaw asked.

"That's where my tape went!" Dayleaf exclaimed, and Ivyclaw glared at her.

Ivyclaw started to chase Dayleaf around the yard, until Squirrelflight stopped Ivyclaw.

"Stop acting like kits, or I'll start treating you like kits." They both stopped dead in their tracks.

"We'll stop, ma'am, please don't treat us like kits." They said in unison.

"It's amazing that they can run on these legs." Sandstorm said, before almost falling, and she would have, had it not been for her prince in no armor, Firestar.

"Well, let's play truth or dare." Phineas suggested as the cats sat down on the ground, away from the double sided tape.

"Everyone, put your name on a piece of paper and put it in this hat." Everyone did as they were told, and put the names in the hat.

"Ivyclaw, truth or dare?" Phineas asked as he pulled her name from the hat.

"Dare." Ivyclaw said, then looked horrified.

"Okay, put your dares in this hat." Phineas said, and everyone put the dares in the hat.

"Ivyclaw, someone dared you to kiss Lightpelt." Phineas said, and jumped off of the seat he was standing on.

Ivyclaw looked at her siblings and glared at them, and then Ripplepool whispered something in Katie's ear.

"Okay, that'll work." Katie pulled out her guitar, and started tuning it. And then she started singing.

"There you see her, siting there across the way, she don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl."

Then Lydia joined in.

"Yes, you want her, look at her you know you do. Possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl." And at the chorus, Caylie joined in.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, my, oh, my, look at the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ain't that sad, ain't it shame, too bad, you gonna miss the girl." Caylie stopped singing with the chorus.

Katie strummed her guitar for a bit, before continuing to sing.

"Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word, until you kiss the girl." Ripplepool and Frostheart pulled out flashlights and made the ground look blue.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don't stop now, don't try to hide it, how you wanna kiss the girl." Lightpelt kissed Ivyclaw, as she was rolling her eyes, and she slowly closed her eyes, and kissed back.

As they kissed, Caylie ran off, and you could hear squealing. Ripplepool and Frostheart gave each other high fives.

When they broke apart, they blushed. And then Frostheart started running around, right as Caylie came back into the yard.

"Yay!" Caylie held out her hand, and stopped Frostheart from running around, by smacking her in the face.

– **-**

 **Yay! I finally have posted chapter four! If you notice that I didn't say finally wrote it, it's because I've had it in my IPod notes for about 6 weeks now... *shrugs and blushes* I've been sick, and I've just been working on other things lately, so PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Also, Lydi finally has an account, so go follow Nightflame203 and tell her I sent you.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five. 

Lydia cheered and sighed as Ivyclaw and Lightpelt kissed. She giggled as she saw Frostheart run into Caylie's hand.

Suddenly, a whoosh came from the sky, right above Thalia. However, she didn't notice in time, and two girls fell on top of her.

"Ha ha," Percy said, laughing. "What happened to all the people falling on top of me?" Thalia rolled her eyes as the girls climbed off her.

"Rachel!" Lydia yelled from excitement, the same time that Caylie yelled, "Rebekah!"

"Lydia! Caylie!" Rachel and Rebekah said in unison. "What are we doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Our portal that we made," Caylie said. "Remember? We left you a note."

"Oh right," Rebekah said. "And here's the remote." She handed Caylie the remote to the portal. Lydia immediately snatched it from Caylie.

"Lydia!" Caylie yelled.

"Can't trust you with this," Lydia smirked at her friend. Just then, another whoosh came, but from the street.

"I know that noise!" Lydia squeaked. Phineas, Ferb, Rebekah, Caylie, and Lydia looked at each other, then ran out with everyone else following close behind.

Four blue boxes that said police started materializing on the street, each side by side.

After the boxes landed, a man and one or two girls stepped out of each box. The man that stepped out of the first box had a leather suit, big ears, and short, thin, dark brown hair. The female with him had shoulder-length, blonde hair, big silver earrings, and was wearing a purple jacket.

Out of the second box stepped a man with a brown trench coat, square glasses, and chestnut hair that stuck up some in the front. One of the females with him had dark brown skin, a red leather jacket, and black hair in a bun. The other female had long reddish-brown hair, and sounded very sassy when she talked. "I thought we were going home, in London, on Earth, in the solar system!" The man with her just looked at her.

The man that stepped out of the third box had tumbleweed colored hair, and was wearing a bow tie and a fez. The first female that stepped out had long red hair, a black jacket, and a scarf. The other female looked older, with some wrinkles around her eyes, and dirty blonde/light brown curly hair in a ponytail.

The man that stepped out of the fourth box had gray hair, wrinkles, and a short suit. The female that stepped out had shoulder-length brown hair, a black and white polka-dotted dress, and a purse.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." All four men said at once.

"I'm Rose." Said the girl with blonde hair.

"I'm Donna, and this is Martha." Said the woman with reddish-brown hair, gesturing towards the dark brown skinned woman.

"I'm Amy, and this is River." The woman with red hair said, pointing at the woman with the ponytail.

"And I'm Clara." Declared the woman with the dress.

Lydia, Rebecca, and Phineas had been gaping the whole time, but after the box people introduced themselves, the three kids fell. Caylie caught Rebekah and Lydia, and Ferb caught Phineas.

"Out stone cold," Caylie commented. "Same with Phineas?" Ferb nodded.

"They fainted," Caylie said, rolling her eyes. "Does anyone have two buckets of cold water?"

"I do!" Katie said, giving a bucket of water to Caylie, and a bucket to Ferb. Caylie dumped her water onto Lydia and Rebekah, and Ferb dumped his onto Phineas. That woke the three up. Lydia and Phineas didn't even seem to notice that they were soaking wet, but Rebekah did, and glared at Caylie.

"Where does she get all those buckets of water from?" Baljeet asked Katie's brother, Nico, who just shrugged.

Caylie walked up to Amy, and slapped her.

"Oi! What was that for?" Amy asked, rubbing her cheek.

Caylie smirked. "Cause the Doctor always has to save your sorry little butt."

Amy glared at her, while Lydia facepalmed.

MEANWHILE

"I know, right?!" 19 year old Candace Flynn said, talking to her best friend, Stacy, on the phone. Candace heard a whooshing noise from the street. "All right that's the last straw! Sorry Stace, gotta go," Candace said, hanging up.

"Phineas and Ferb! You are so busted!" She screamed over the noise, leaving the house.

She saw four blue boxes appearing, and heard the people from the the boxes introduce themselves. "Th-th-the Doc-Doc-Doc-Doc-Doctor," Candace stuttered, walking up to the boxes after the three kids got water dumped on them.

After everyone introduced themselves to the people from the boxes (Lydia, Phineas, Candace, and Rebekah freaked out so much it's a miracle they didn't faint again), Phineas asked if they wanted to play truth or dare. "Sure!" all the box people said in unison.

After a couple ridiculous dares, (One was a dare for Percy to get into a chicken costume with Buford and Kathy. The boys were quite bruised when they got out) Lydia, Rachel, Caylie, and Rebekah realized that the remote could pull people from other universes to the one the control is in.

They agreed to pull some people from the universe of the TV show Once Upon A Time. When they did, the people that were sucked through the portal were a man named Rumplestiltsken and his wife Belle, a woman who called herself Mary Margaret and her husband David, a woman called Regina, and a boy named Henry.

While Lydia was once again freaking out, she was handed a dart gun by Katie. "Do me a favor and shoot my brother in the head with that," she whispered, pointing at Nico. Lydia nodded and aimed the gun towards Nico, but while she was pulling the trigger, Caylie noticed, and aimed it away, but it accidentally shot a glider up above.

"Oops!" Lydia and Caylie said, watching a teal object fall through the air.

"Ow!" The adult Regina said. She picked up what landed on her head and looked at it. "Why on earth was there a platypus on my head?!" Regina did not sound happy.

"Oh! There you are Perry!" Phineas said, picking the animal up out of Regina's hands. As Phineas passed by Caylie and Lydia, Perry glared at them.

The girls pointed at each other, but Lydia was pointing with the dart gun. Suddenly, a dart was shot out of the gun at Caylie, knocking her out.

"Lydia!" Rachel, Rebekah, and Nico yelled. 

"OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Lydia cried, throwing the dart gun over the fence.

At the same time, Nico caught Caylie, so she didn't fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nico gently laid Caylie down on the grass, before picking her back up, bridle style, with her head pressed against his chest, and carrying her into the house. He laid her down on the couch in the living room, and left to go get her a glass of water.

Okay, so maybe he'd grown some feelings for the young girl, but she was so much like Bianca, and him mixed together, it was like he'd found his sister, reborn.

He sat down on the couch next to her, and placed the cup of water in the table next to the couch. He looked at her sleeping figure, and studied her facial features.

The way her nose twitched when her hair fell in her face, or the way her mouth turned upward slowly when she had a dream, or the way her curls framed her face as she slept.

Nico pushed a curl behind her ear, and smiled, it felt weird that he actually smiled for the first time in years, and that he was caring for someone he wasn't related to.

He scooted closer to her, and propped her head up against a pillow. She looked so peaceful, and so fragile.

Caylie opened her eyes, and saw Nico looking down at her, and she blushed. "Thanks, got to go!" She jumped up from the couch and ran off.

"You're welcome?" Nico said to her fleeting figure.

The group came in from outside, and Nico was just sitting on the couch.

"Where's Caylie?" Lydia asked, kind of shocked at her best friend not being anywhere.

"She ran out of the house." Nico said simply.

"And you're just sitting there?!" Lydia started to have a panic attack, and Percy and Buford had to drag her out of the house and away from Nico, so she wouldn't kill him.

"Well, we'd better go look for her. Me and Nico will go look out on the street, and you guys should look around the house and anywhere closer to the house." Rebekah dragged Nico with her outside.

"And now everyone hates me, per usual." Nico saw a book lying on the ground.

"Does this look like a book she would read?" He showed it to Beka, and she nodded.

"It's one of the books in her favorite series, and she was probably carrying it around." They heard the door shut to the front of the house.

"Maybe she's hiding in the house." They went back inside, and Nico was slapped by Lydia.

"I totally deserved that." Nico said, and went upstairs to go check out the rooms.

-Time Skip-

"We've been searching for two hours, and we still can't find her?" Rachel sighed exhaustively, and sat down on the porch.

Just then a male and female came up to the house.

"What happened, it looks like you lost someone?" The girl said.

"We did, Gretchen, and now we can't find her." Isabella looked at the pavement, and sighed sadly.

"Well, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." The boy offered.

"We sure hope so, Jase." Phineas sat down, and looked at the ground.

"Did anyone bother to check the living room more than once?" Nico asked, and everyone looked at him weirdly.

"No, that's the most obvious place she would be." Lydia face-palmed after she said that.

"Of course, she's going to be in the living room!" They all headed inside, and found Caylie sitting in a chair reading a 39 Clues book.

She saw the group, shocked that she was there, and she burst out laughing.

"You've been searching for me for two hours, and you only checked here once?" Nico shook his head, and Beka burst out in giggles.

"Okay, come on, let's go play the game!" Lydia stole Caylie's book, and took it outside.

"Give me back my book!" Caylie chased her outside, and everyone followed her, then the house disappeared, and they were in a field, with a campfire, and logs, and a cabin.

"Where are we?" Henry asked, looking around.

"It looks like we're stuck in a field." The 12th Doctor remarked.

They all went into the cabin to check it out, and there were like 47 bunk-beds. ***** There was also a bathroom and a rug in the middle of the room.

"Well, what do we do now?" The teenage Regina asked.

"Now, we play Truth Or Dare!" Caylie shuddered, and Lydia smirked.

"Actually, first we should choose our beds." Caylie said, and everyone agreed.

Caylie and Nico were in the same bunk bed, and everyone else sorted themselves out.

"Now we play Truth Or Dare!" Caylie sighed, and brought out some spare blankets

Everyone sat down on some of the logs, that were on their side. Some of the logs were standing up, and others were on their side.

Lydia pulled a name out of the hat. "Frostheart, truth or dare?" Frostheart sighed.

"Truth." Everyone put a truth in the hat, outside of Frostheart.

"Would you rather kiss a total stranger, or punch your best friend?" Frostheart looked like she'd been slapped.

"I'd rather punch my best friend." Frostheart then proceeded to jump into the lake that was next to the cabin.

Ivyclaw hauled her out, and told her that she had to pick a name from the hat.

"Rebekah, truth or dare?" Frostheart asked, she was still sopping wet.

"Dare!" Beka exclaimed.

Everyone put a dare in the hat, outside of Beka, and Frostheart picked one.

"I dare you to either kiss Percy on the lips, or push him off a cliff. Wow, that dare was specific." Frostheart remarked, and Beka looked like she wanted to die.

Beka ended up kissing Percy, because she didn't want to kill him, and Annabeth looked like she was going to murder Rebekah.

"Caylie, truth or dare?" Beka asked, and she looked like she wanted to die even more.

"Dare." Caylie said, and almost randomly burst out laughing.

More dare were put into the hat, and Beka apologized for the dare in advance.

"I dare you to kiss Nico or Ravenpaw." Beka almost slapped the person who wrote the dare.

Caylie calmly got up, walked over to Nico, and kissed him, on the cheek.

Nico blushed, and Caylie sat down next to him.

"You never said where!" Caylie smirked at her best friend, who was gaping at the fact that she had avoided actually kissing Nico.

"Lydia, truth or dare?" Caylie asked, pulling her name from the hat.

"Dare!" Lydia looked like she'd rather kiss a piece of cheese than pick dare, but truth was going to be worse.

Everyone outside of Lydia put a dare in the hat, and Caylie picked one.

"I dare you to either kiss Perry, or slap Firestar." Caylie smirked, as Perry randomly turned into a human.

"What is going on anymore?" Perry asked, and everyone stared at him blankly.

"Sorry for this, Firestar!" Lydia slapped him, and then apologized immediately.

"Truth or Dare, Phineas." Lydia said, picking his name out of the hat, as Perry went back to platypus form.

"Dare." Everyone smirked, and Phineas gulped.

"I dare you to kiss Isabella." Gretchen smiled at her dare getting picked.

Phineas kissed Isabella, on the forehead. "I'm triumphant!" He yelled, and started running around in a circle, before Caylie hit him in the nose.

"Truth or dare, Percy?" Phineas asked pulling his name out of the hat.

"Dare!" Percy exclaimed, and Annabeth face-palmed.

"I dare you to either kiss Annabeth on the lips, or pull her into the lake." Phineas said, pulling Caylie's dare out of the hat.

Percy and Annabeth kissed, and Nico and Caylie pushed them into the lake.

Annabeth came up soaking wet, and Percy was fairly wet.

"I'm going to kill you two!" Annabeth yelled, and Caylie and Nico started running for their lives.

"Haha! This is comedy." Percy said, while Annabeth chased the two kids down.

After Nico and Caylie had been trapped in a net together for an hour, it was called a truce.

"Truth or dare, Beka?" Percy asked, shivering in the wet clothes he was wearing.

"Truth, and there are some spare clothes in the cabin, so go change." Beka looked at Annabeth as well, so they got the hint, and changed their clothes.

As they were changing, everyone outside of Rebekah, put a truth in the hat.

"Would you rather kiss Ian Kabra, or push me off a cliff?" Percy asked, in now dry clothes.

"If I could kiss Ian on the side of the head, with a baseball bat, I'd kiss him." Beka grinned, and jumped into the lake for no apparent reason.

Although apparently as payback for pushing Percy in, Caylie and Nico had to jump in as well. Now all three of them were soaked, and they went inside and changed.

"Nico, truth or dare?" Beka asked, and Percy grinned evilly.

"Dare, because you never know what Percy will do as a truth." Nico looked like he would rather tell his deepest secret, than pick dare.

Beka sighed, and everyone else put a dare in the hat.

"I dare you to get your hair cut by teenage Regina." Beka looked at Nico apologetically.

"Why does this happen to me?" Nico asked, before getting up.

"Do you want me to hold your jacket, so it doesn't get any hair on it?" Caylie offered, and Nico handed her his jacket.

After half an hour, and a lot of complaining from Nico, Regina's masterpiece was finished.

"How bad is it?" Nico asked.

"It's not bad, it's different, but not bad." Caylie handed Nico a mirror, and he almost fell out of the chair he was in.

"A buzz cut, Regina, really?" Nico went back to his spot, and started sulking.

Caylie handed him his jacket, and he took it back, muttering a thank you.

"How about we take a break from the game, and cook some food. Some of us haven't eaten since yesterday." Caylie looked at Lydia, and she shrugged.

Caylie looked through her backpack to see what food she'd brought.

"I have beans, chili powder, a hamburger? Okay, and cheese." Caylie said after a few minutes of messing around in her backpack.

After loads of suggestions, it was decided that they would have chili.

Caylie walked back over to where she and Nico were sitting, and she gave him a bowl of chili.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Nico said, not looking up.

"Right, just eat it." Caylie playfully poked him in the side, and he rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He gave in, and ate a few bites.

Meanwhile, Katie and Lydia were watching them interact, and Katie's jaw practically dropped.

"How did she get him to eat it? He's never given in to anyone telling him to eat, not even Bianca." Katie just looked at Caylie with astonishment.

"Who knows, it's Caylie we're talking about, she can probably get Percy to study." Lydia said, and Katie laughed.

Caylie and Nico ended up talking, until it was almost 9:30.

"Look at the stars." Caylie said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, there were a lot more during World War 2, but there are some left." Nico remarked, and Caylie just sighed, contentedly.

"Wow, it's cold." Caylie remarked, and Nico took off his jacket and put it around her.

Caylie blushed, and Nico just hugged her.

Regina almost squealed, until Darian pulled a roll of duct tape out of his pocket, and put a piece of duct tape of her mouth.

"S'mores!" Percy yelled, and Caylie and Nico burst out laughing.

"You can only have two, Seaweed Brain." Percy gaped at how 'unfair' Annabeth was being.

"But, Annie." Percy whined, and Annabeth glared at him.

"Don't call me Annie, Percy." Annabeth turned around, and was hit with the most deadly projectile in the universe, a marshmallow!

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth started to fight back, with graham crackers!

And then in the middle of it all, Caylie and Nico randomly threw chocolate at the couple.

It had turned into an all out s'more war, and Nico and Caylie were winning.

"Okay, are we actually going to have s'mores, or just be stuck watching you two use our food as weapons?" Asked Lydia, as she went up to Nico and Caylie and stole a piece chocolate, as Caylie smacked her hand.

"Fine, but I win!" Percy got kneed in the shin for that, by Katie, and Annabeth.

"Katie, why'd you knee him?" Caylie asked, after cleaning up the mess that the teenagers had left, although she had helped make the mess.

"Cause he deserved it, and I said that I'd get him back for something he did yesterday." Caylie laughed, and everyone sat down to melt marshmallows.

"We should have someone sing!" Kathryn suggested, looking at Katie with hopeful eyes.

Katie shook her head. "I'll play my guitar, but I'm not singing." Lydia looked at Caylie, and Caylie shook her head.

"Hey, I think Caylie wants to sing!" Lydia said, and Caylie blushed.

"I don't sing, and you can't make me." Caylie said, and Lydia looked at her, silently pleading.

"Please?" Nico asked, and everyone else nodded, agreeing.

"Okay, what song?" Caylie asked, and Lydia raised her hand.

"Sparks Fly, by Taylor Swift." Caylie sighed, and Katie started to play her guitar.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. You're the kinda reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know I won't get far. You stood there in front of me just close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of.

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

Percy and Annabeth started dancing the waltz, and then kissed as Percy dipped Annabeth. Nico gagged, and the couple blushed, remembering that there were children there.

Regina had clapped her hand over Henry's eyes, and had Emma been there, David and Mary Margaret would have done the same.

"Mom, I've seen you and Robin kiss, so why is this any different?" Henry complained, and Regina slowly retracted her hand.

"How about you continue the song, Caylie." Phineas suggested, as he wanted to not have a fight break out.

"Okay." Caylie responded, and Katie started her guitar again.

"My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea. You touch me once and it's really something, you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be. I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you I know it's no good. And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild. Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right. And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow? I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. 'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down, give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around.'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.

And the sparks fly...Oh, baby, smile...And the sparks fly..." As Caylie finished she blushed, and hurried back to her seat, where Nico was holding a blanket, as it had gotten even cooler.

As Caylie sat down, Nico wrapped her and himself up in the blanket.

"Bravo, Caylie, why don't you sing more often?" Isabella asked, while cleaning chocolate off of Phineas' nose.

"Because I don't like the way I sound." Caylie admitted, and everyone looked at her in shock.

"What?" Caylie asked, quite confused.

"You sound amazing, how do you not know that?" Asked Jase, and Caylie shrugged.

"I don't like the way I sound, is that a crime?" Lydia playfully nodded, and Buford randomly brought out a pair of handcuffs.

"Do you really want to try that? Cause Beka here will beat you up." Caylie pointed to Beka, who was 'stuck' next to the 11th Doctor.

"I can't hit a girl!" Buford said, and Phineas gasped.

"Buford, chivalrous? Is this the end of the world?!" Phineas fainted, and Isabella caught him, before he fell on top of his beloved pet.

Ferb busted out laughing, and Izzy glared at him.

Caylie found an ice cube, and rubbed it on Phineas' head.

"Cold!" Phineas yelped, as he woke up.

"Are you okay, Phin?" Isabella asked the redhead as he sat up.

"Can we build a catapult and stick Ferb and Caylie in it, and launch them into orbit?" Phineas asked, and Ferb looked shocked at his step-brother.

Caylie started laughing, and Lydia was snickering.

"How about we get back to the game, and no dares about launching Caylie or Ferb into space!" Everyone looked at Phineas as Rebekah said that.

Phineas blushed. "Easy for you to say, you didn't have an ice cube rubbed on your head, or have your brother laugh at you passing out." Phineas grumbled.

"My apologies, dear brother, but it was hilarious." Isabella smacked Ferb on the shoulder for that.

"Ouch!" Ferb rubbed his shoulder, and Caylie stuck the ice cube down his sleeve.

Everyone burst out laughing as Ferb jumped into the lake, and Caylie ran off, as Ferb got out of the lake.

"Get back here, Caylie!" Ferb yelled, and ran after the 12 year old.

Nico grabbed Caylie and hid her behind the log he was sitting on.

"Please can we get back to the game?" Phineas begged, and Ferb gave up, although he couldn't find her, and he sat down. As he sat down Caylie shot up from behind the log.

"Nico, you get to pick a name, since you were the last to to get a dare." Nico grabbed the hat and picked a name, and grinned evilly.

"Darian, does your sister pick truth or dare?" Nico asked, and Regina looked horrified.

"Truth!" She exclaimed, and then Thomas face-palmed.

Everyone else out a truth in the hat, and Nico picked one, and smirked.

"Do you like Thomas?" Regina gulped, and Thomas blushed a dark shade of red.

"Maybe..." She whispered the real answer, and no one could understand it.

"I whispered it, so Aphrodite knows, but you don't." Regina looked at Thomas, and he gave her a grateful smile.

"Ivyclaw, truth or dare?" Regina asked, and Ivyclaw knew what she was going to say.

"Truth, cause horrible things happen when you pick dare." Caylie grinned, and wrote down her truth, as did everyone else.

"Did you like kissing Lightpelt?" Regina asked, and the cats involved blushed.

"Yes." She said, and her siblings squealed.

"Ravenpaw, truth or dare?" Ivyclaw asked, and Ravenpaw looked up from his very interesting patch of dirt.

"Dare." He said, and Caylie and Lydia shared a meaningful look.

"I dare you to go on a date with Dovewing." Dovewing and Ravenpaw looked at Ivyclaw in astonishment.

"Fine." Ravenpaw dragged the unwilling she-cat down to the lake, where a table had randomly appeared.

After the very confusing date, Ravenpaw went back to the campfire, helping Dovewing not fall asleep.

"Caylie, truth or dare?" When Caylie didn't respond, everyone looked over at Nico and her, and found the young girl, asleep on his shoulder.

"I'll take her to bed." Nico picked her up, bridal style once more, and carried her inside.

-Inside The Cabin-

"Caylie, wake up." Nico carefully poked her in the side, just enough to wake her up.

"What happened?" Caylie asked.

"You fell asleep, so now you need to change, and get back to bed." Nico pointed to the bathroom, and Caylie grabbed a pair of pajamas, and went to go change.

When she came out, she fell asleep in her bed, and Nico put his jacket over her shoulders, and left her to sleep.

"Well, I think we should all call it a night, what about you?" Phineas said, as Nico was changing his clothes.

"Yep!" The rest of the group said, and everyone headed inside.

When they got inside, they saw Nico and Caylie asleep in their beds, and they were both snoring.

The next morning everyone woke up, and heard laughing.

"What's going on outside?" Asked adult Regina, and Ferb shrugged.

"I want a rematch!" Percy demanded, and Nico and Caylie burst out laughing, and Phineas shook his head.

"I've beaten you thirteen times now, Percy." Phineas said, and Caylie nodded.

"You've been playing chess for three hours now, can't you think of anything else to do?" Caylie asked exasperatedly, and Percy sighed.

"We have to wait till everyone is up, then we can start the game again." Phineas said.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you're mad that I made Nico fall in love with an OC, blame it on Lydi, also known as Nightflame203, or Night. She wanted this to happen, so I was forced to put this in here. Don't hate me please, as I did not want to ship an OC with Nico Di Angelo.**

 ***I'm too lazy to count how many beds are needed, however I will put the number of beds in a later chapter.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven!

"Well, everyone, since we're still here, why don't we play more truth or dare?" Phineas asked everyone when they all were outside.

Nightflame noticed that there was a strangely colored board leaning against the wooden den she was just in.

"Ok!" Caylie said.

"No problem from me!" Lydia grinned. Everyone else murmured agreement.

"All right then!" Phineas said. "Let's start where we left off. Caylie," Caylie looked up, shocked. "Truth or dare?" Phineas went on.

Caylie gulped. "Truth."

"Ok, Caylie, would you rather go for a week without your iPod touch, or go for a week without any books?"

"No iPod, i guess," Caylie frowned, after thinking for a minute. Phineas handed her the hat of names.

"10th Doctor, truth or dare?" Caylie asked when she picked the name out of the hat.

"I suppose dare," he said.

Caylie dumped the names out of the hat as everyone added a dare. "I dare you to go 24 hours without using your TARDIS."

The Doctor gasped. "Never use my TARDIS?!" He looked over at the line of TARDISES that were also teleported to the field. Lydia smirked at seeing his reaction.

"Just for 24 hours," Caylie said. "And the 24 hours start now!" Caylie turned the timer on her iPod on.

"Well, Allonsy!" The Doctor yelled. "Anyway, Sandstorm. Truth or dare?"

Sandstorm looked up. "Dare."

"I dare you to sing a song by Taylor Swift."

"Who's that?" Sandstorm asked, looking over at Firestar, who just shrugged.

"Just look at this list of songs by her," Lydia said, showing the blonde a list.

"I'll sing this song. How does it go?" Lydia handed Sandstorm headphones, then played the song for her. Sandstorm listened to the song a couple times, then asked Katie if she could play the song.

"Sure!" Katie replied, then she started playing her guitar.

Sandstorm started singing.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. You were in college working part time waiting tables, left a small town never looked back. I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts. I say 'can you believe it?' as we're lying on the couch. The moment I can see it yes, yes, I can see it now. Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine." Lydia and Caylie squealed at that line.

"Flash forward and we're taking on the world together, and there's a drawer of my things at your place. You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded. You say we'll never make my parents mistakes. But we got bills to pay, we got nothing figured out. When it was hard to take, yes, yes, this is what I thought about. Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine. Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe, for the first time. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. And I remember that fight two-thirty a.m. as everything was slipping right out of my hands. I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. Braced myself for the goodbyes, cause that's all I've ever known. But you took me by surprise, you said I'll never leave you alone. You said, 'I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time, I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing, that's ever been mine.' Hold on, make it last, hold on, never turn back. You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing, that's ever been mine. Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now. And I can see it, I can see it now." Everyone cheered when she finished, Lydia the loudest.

"You're a great singer!" Squirrelflight said.

"And you've got an amazing memory!" Lydia added.

"Well, in the beginning it was mostly memory, but the rest of the time I just needed to think of my relationship with Firestar to remember the words," Sandstorm blushed.

Lydia elbowed Caylie. "Aaaaawww," she whispered, while Caylie giggled.

"Lydia, truth or dare?" Sandstorm questioned.

"Truth," Lydia replied.

Caylie smirked as she put a truth in the hat.

"Lydia, do you have a crush on Perry?" Sandstorm asked, picking a paper out of the hat.

Caylie burst out into maniacal laughter at her truth being picked, while Lydia glared at her and facepalmed. "No I do NOT! I am sick and tired of this Caylie!"

Caylie just smirked and posed like an angel, while Phineas sighed with relief at the girl not having a crush on his pet.

"Anyway," Lydia continued. "12th Doctor, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied, then Clara elbowed him.

"Idiot!" she hissed.

"Someone dared you to go 24 hours without using a sonic anything," Lydia said, while the 11th Doctor looked delighted at his dare being picked.

"So no sonic screwdriver or sonic glasses?" The 12th Doctor asked.

"Right. I'm starting the timer," Caylie said, tapping her iPod touch.

"Fantastic!" the 9th Doctor said, grinning at the 12th.

The 12th Doctor just glared at him.

"I'm telling you, we HAVE to!" Lydia was arguing with her friends.

"Don't you think we have enough people here already?" Caylie asked, with Rebecca nodding.

"But Danielle will be sad when she finds out that her friends didn't want her," Rachel replied.

"See, Rachel agrees," Lydia pushed. "Danielle would love this!"

"I don't know..." Caylie murmured.

"Well, whether you agree or not, I'm gonna go get my friend," Lydia turned on the remote and stepped through the portal.

When Lydia came back, she was with a young looking girl with shoulder-length straight brown hair and freckles.

"Everyone, this is Danielle. Danielle, this is everyone," Lydia introduced, gesturing towards the large group of people.

"Hi!" Danielle waved at everyone.

"Let's continue our game," Phineas said."Katie, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she responded.

"Katie, do you have a crush on someone at camp Half-Blood?"

Katie blushed, but didn't stutter. "Yes, I do. Now, Henry, truth or dare?"

Henry Mills replied with no hesitation. "Dare."

"Ok, Henry. Come here and read the dare, otherwise it's useless."

After Henry read it, he looked nervously at his mom. "Do I have to right now?"

Katie nodded. "That way you'd remember."

"Ok," Henry gulped. "Mom..."

The adult Regina looked at him. "Yes?"

"I'm dating Violet," he said real quickly.

"You're WHAT?!" Regina did not look happy.

"Caylie, truth or dare?" Henry changed the subject.

"Dare," she replied.

Lydia grinned evilly as she put a dare in the hat.

"Caylie, someone dared you to have a complete makeover done by Thalia." Henry pulled Lydia's dare out of the hat.

Caylie glared at her best friend while Thalia yelled "What?! I've never done a makeover before!"

Lydia grinned. "That was the point."

45 minutes later, Caylie had a white face, a ponytail coming out both sides of her head, and very red lips.

Lydia burst out laughing at the sight of her friend. "You have a little too much makeup..." She gestured to her face. "Here," she continued, laughing again.

Caylie, grumbling went up to the hat Henry was holding and pulled out a name. "Sandstorm, truth or dare?"

"Again?" Sandstorm groaned. "Truth."

Lydia saw Ravenpaw hesitantly put a truth in the hat, then he grinned at it being picked.

Caylie's smile grew and grew as she read the truth. "Did you have a crush on Firestar when he first joined Thunderclan?"

Sandstorm blushed as she glanced at Firestar. "Maybe...maybe I did."

Firestar smiled at her as Lydia and Caylie squealed. "So. Much. Fangirling!" Lydia managed to choke out through all the squealing.

Suddenly, Firestar grabbed Sandstorm and kissed her on the lips. Lydia then fainted, and Caylie, still wearing her "makeup," caught her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

After four minutes, Caylie's arms were tired, so she let Lydia fall to the ground, which was three inches from her head.

As soon as Lydia hit the ground, a portal opened up right next to where Caylie was sitting, and two girls stepped through it.

The first was about twelve, with long dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a smile lighting up her face, she was also wearing a baseball cap, and had her hair pulled through the back of the hat. The second was about fifteen, with longish curly red hair, and hazel eyes.

"I did it, Morgan!" The twelve year old exclaimed, and Morgan nodded.

"Yes you did, Daria!" Morgan smiled at the younger girl, then looked at Caylie and frowned.

Daria followed her gaze, and whipped out a makeup wipe from thin air, and handed it to Caylie.

"Thanks." Caylie replied, gratefully taking the wipe and cleaning her face. She then took the ponytail out of her hair, and let her curls do whatever they do.

"I'm Daria, and this is Morgan." Daria pointed to Morgan, and she waved, then spotted their dad, and stopped.

Rumplestiltskin looked at his daughters furiously, but mentally forgave Daria, as she had been following Morgan's instructions.

"Hey, Dad!" Daria waved at her father, and he smiled, she was so much like her mother.

"What are you two doing here?" Rumplestiltskin asked, though he had less venom in his voice than before.

"Well, you told me to practice my magic, so Morgan was helping me make a portal to one of her favorite places." Daria explained, and Morgan nodded.

"It was my idea, although you probably would have liked it more had it been Baelfire's idea." Morgan said, and Rumple looked at her furiously.

"Why did you have her make a portal, it could have been unstable, and you two could have died!" He glared at the older daughter, who knew better than to have a beginner make a portal.

"You wouldn't have cared if I died, but if Daria died you would have been crushed. You don't care that I was helping my little sister, all you care about is what I did wrong!" Morgan yelled.

"Of course I'd care if you died, I'm your father!" Rumple yelled back, and Morgan just rolled her eyes.

"You left me when I was a baby, not caring about what happened to me. Why should now be any different?!" Morgan yelled with tears streaming down her face, and ran off, with Daria following, trying to calm her down.

"Are you okay?" Daria asked, catching up to Morgan, who'd sat down on a rock, crying.

"No, he pretends that he cares about me, but he just keeps me around for your sake. He left me when I was a baby, to run off with his son. How would I be okay?" Morgan broke down crying again, and Daria just hugged her, whispering calming words in her ear.

"Why'd you stay?" Daria asked, and Morgan looked at her weirdly.

"Why'd you stay and help me learn how to use my magic, instead of leaving the first chance you got?" Morgan sighed, and Daria waited for an explanation.

"Because I didn't want you to deal with what I dealt with growing up." Morgan replied, looking at her half sister.

"Thanks for being there for me, now how about we head back to where the group is." Daria suggested, and Morgan stood up and walked back to the campfire, with Daria right beside her.

Meanwhile, At The Campfire..-

All the screaming and crying woke Lydia up.

She sat up, looked around, and gaped when she saw Morgan and Daria. "Oh. My. Gosh!" Lydia yelled, jumping up and running over to Morgan, who somehow showed no signs that she was just crying.

"You're parallel me!" Lydia cried, pointing at herself.

"I can see that." Rumplestiltsken said, while Morgan glared at him.

"Thanks for the info, Dad." Morgan commented, really emphasizing the dad in a non-friendly way. She obviously had not yet recovered from their fight.

"They had a huge fight just before you woke up. She must still be mad at Rumplestiltsken." Caylie whispered into Lydia's ear.

Lydia shook her head. "They've been having that fight almost all of Morgan's life. They do apologize to each other, but that fight has been going on for years."

"How do you know that?" Morgan said, standing up.

"You're a telepath. You figure it out." Lydia replied.

"Well, we're parallel versions of each other, so we have a telepathic link with the other. That link caused you to believe that you made me up in your mind, and it let you know every detail of my life. The link must work the other way around, cause I used to pretend that I was you, and that I created you." Morgan said, talking quickly.

"Ok, I think I understand. Here's what I don't get though, we didn't include you in the fanfic, which we accidentally got sucked into. How come?" Caylie asked, a confused look on her face.

"Well, when we got sucked into a story that we created, it created a small paradox." Lydia began.

"That paradox changed up the turn of events for the story, and it caused us to just happen to decide to come to this world at this exact time." Morgan continued.

"Oh. Wait, if you're parallel Lydia, then is Daria parallel me?" Caylie asked.

"I guess that's how it would work, but I'm a little skeptical." Daria commented.

"But that would explain why you talk to yourself." Lydia and Morgan said at the same time.

"You talk to yourself too?!" Caylie and Daria asked each other, and they nodded at the same time.

"That's so cool, I've never met anyone who does that!" Daria exclaimed, and Caylie nodded.

"The only other person I've met who does that is Beka." Caylie pointed to her, and she waved.

"Why did this happen to me?" Rumplestiltskin asked, and Morgan smirked.

"Because you deserve it, that's why." She said, and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" Caylie asked, and Morgan shook her head.

"I'm always transported out of here by something at the end of the day." Morgan pointed to the cabin.

"And I've never seen that here, which means that someone or something wants us to be here." Caylie sighed and sank to the ground against the log she'd been sitting on.

"Aphrodite?" Nico suggested, and Annabeth shook her head.

"If she even dared to, we would have appeared here in a cloud of pink smoke, not just have the landscape change around us." Nico just shrugged, and sat down next to Caylie.

"A titan?" Percy offered, and Annabeth pondered it.

"That could be true, but which one is it?" Phineas sighed, and Izzy put her hand on his shoulder.

"It was President Snow!" Caylie joked, and she got a laugh out of Katie and Rebekah.

"Well, we were playing Truth Or Dare earlier, want to join us?" Phineas asked Morgan and Daria.

"Yes!" They exclaimed in unison, and Rumplestiltskin shook his head.

"No, you two are heading back home." He said sternly, and Morgan shook her head at him.

"I thought you didn't want us making portals." She said in an innocent voice, and Rumple glared at her, knowing she always got the last word in an argument.

"Okay? Are we going to play, or not?" Phineas asked, getting impatient.

"Yep!" Morgan declared, and Daria nodded, avoiding her father's gaze.

"Truth or dare, Thalia?" Sandstorm asked, and Thalia shrugged.

"Dare, I guess." Caylie and Lydia shared a smirk, and wrote down their dares.

Sandstorm grinned, and read the dare. "I dare you to jump into a pool full of pinecones." Thalia gulped, and Nico grinned maniacally.

"Okay, but where will we get a pool full of pinecones?" Morgan nudged Daria, and she made a pool appear.

"Where are the pinecones?" Thalia asked, and Daria blushed.

"I guess I still need to work on my powers." Morgan nodded and waved her hand, filling the pool with pinecones.

"Why did it have to be pinecones?" Thalia muttered under her breath, and Nico smirked at his cousin.

Caylie looked at Nico quizzically, and he started to explain.

"Ever since she was a pine tree, she's had an irrational fear of pinecones." Caylie nodded and looked at Thalia, who was getting ready to jump into the pinecones.

Thalia jumped into the pinecones, and then started yelling.

"Ouch! Get me out of here!" Kathryn and Katie rushed over, and fished her out of the pinecones.

"Truth or dare, Lydia?" Thalia asked, after she had the three pinecones that had been stuck in her hair taken out.

"Dare!" Caylie grinned and wrote her's down.

"I dare you to sing You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift." Caylie sighed as Rachel's dare was picked.

"Okay!" Lydia nodded, and Katie started playing her guitar.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said.

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like. And she'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts,

I wear t-shirts. She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find, that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see, that I'm the one who understands you Been here all along.

So, why can't you see you belong with me, you belong with me.

Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.

You say you're fine I know you better than that. Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers. Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along. So, why can't you see you belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, you belong with me."

Lydia paused, and Katie strummed for a bit before Lydia started singing again.

"Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry.

I know your favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams. Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along. So, why can't you see you belong with me.

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, you belong with me.

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me? You belong with me." Caylie almost fainted when she saw Lightpelt and Ivyclaw kiss again. Everyone else was applauding Lydia, including Thalia, who hated Taylor Swift.

"I still think that you're better." Nico whispered to Caylie, and Caylie blushed.

"Thanks." Caylie mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough for nobody else to hear.

Caylie hoped that no one saw them talking, but her hopes were unknowingly shattered by Lydia an Rebekah.

"He made her blush!" Lydia loud whispered to Rebekah as she got off the stage.

"I know, but what did he say to make her blush?" Lydia pondered the answer, and Rebekah just kept walking, dragging Lydia along.

"Maybe he wanted to tell her she was better than me, which is true." Rebekah agreed, and they both sat down, on either side of Caylie and Nico.

They both started scooting closer, hoping that they would scoot closer together, but that didn't happen.

"Lydia, please scoot over, you know I'm claustrophobic!" Caylie told her, and Lydia sat on the log, and Rebekah sat next to her.

"You're claustrophobic?" Nico asked, and she nodded.

"After being stuck with my siblings in the same room for almost ten years of your life, you'd become claustrophobic too." Nico laughed, and Caylie shook her head.

"Seriously, they're little demons!" Caylie exclaimed, and Nico shook his head.

"That's not what I was laughing at, but they just might be demons." He cracked a small grin at her, and Lydia and Rebekah shared a knowing look.

'They soooo like each other!' Lydia mentally told Rebekah using the secret language that Caylie had recommended they make so that their siblings couldn't listen in on their conversations.

'Yeah! We need to get them closer to each other, but how?' Rebekah asked her, and a plan formed in Lydia's mind.

'Leave that to me...' Lydia grinned at her, and Beka nodded as if to say, 'let's do this thing!'.

Lydia pick Caylie's name from the hat. "Truth or dare, Caylie?" She grinned evilly as Caylie gulped.

"Dare, even though it's a bad idea." Caylie said, and Lydia wrote down her dare, but Rebekah didn't put one in the hat.

"I dare you to be duct taped next to Nico for an hour." Lydia grinned, and Caylie and Nico blushed.

"Why?!" Caylie complained, and Nico nodded.

"Because it's funny, and other reasons..." Lydia smirked, and sent a mental message to Beka.

'They shall kiss soon after this!' Lydia mentally squealed, and Rebekah also mentally squealed.

"They're using the secret language to keep things from me!" Caylie thought to herself, and started fuming silently.

'Uh oh! Caylie saw us!' Beka sent the message Lydia's way, and Lydia gulped.

'Is she looking at us?' Beka nodded, and Lydia looked terrified for her life.

Caylie sighed angrily, and Darian handed Rebekah the duct tape that he kept in his pocket.

"Why do you randomly carry around duct tape?" Lydia asked, and Darian shrugged.

"It's an essential tool of demigod heroes." Caylie laughed, and Lydia looked at her quizzically.

"It's a quote from The Last Olymp- never mind." Caylie said, and Rebekah looked like she was slapped in the face.

"It's a quote from The Last Olympian." Rebekah told Lydia, but she was still lost.

"It's a quote from a book in the Percy Jackson series." Caylie simplified the answer, and Lydia nodded.

"Come on, let me duct tape you two together." Rebekah said, pushing Caylie and Nico closer together.

"Fine." Caylie said, and stepped closer to Nico.

After twenty minutes, and half a roll of duct tape, Nico and Caylie were stuck together, with no way of getting out without a knife or a sword.

"Let the hour begin!" Phineas declared, and Lydia pushed the timer on her iPod.

45 minutes later...-

"We've got fifteen minutes left, you okay?" Nico asked Caylie, and she shrugged, the same thing she'd been doing every time he asked that question.

"As good as I can be with duct tape on my bare skin." Caylie put emphasis on 'bare skin' and glared at Beka.

Beka just shrugged, and Caylie rolled her eyes.

"Checkmate!" Caylie exclaimed, and Percy frowned.

"That's the third game this hour. Are you done with chess?" Phineas asked, and Percy shook his head.

"I need to win one game, just one!" Caylie sighed, and heard the timer go off.

"Let us go, Beka!" Caylie demanded, and Beka sighed.

"Okay, Percy, can you use Riptide on the duct tape?" Percy nodded and sliced the duct tape in half.

Caylie whimpered as she slowly pulled the duct tape off to her arms.

Her arms were red all over after she had pulled all of the duct tape off of them.

"Ouch. Candace, truth or dare?" Caylie asked, rubbing her arms.

"Dare." Candace responded, and Lydia grinned before putting her dare in the hat.

"I dare you not to bust your brothers for a week after we all get home." Caylie grinned, and Candace started to fake cry.

"Woe is me, I can't busteth my brothers!" As she said this, she was doing crazy movements, Phineas started snickering, and Ferb was in full blown laughter.

"Okay, shut up you two, Katie, truth or dare?" Candace asked, and Katie sighed.

"Dare, but I'm going to die." Katie slumped to the ground, and drew her iPod out, but then it turned into a bow, just like Kathryn's.

"I dare you to make an orchestra out of people that are here. Okay who wrote this dare?" Candace asked, and Henry slowly raised his hand.

"It could be a very interesting dare." Caylie commented, and Nico agreed, along with everyone else.

"Okay. Regina, you're on piano." The teenage girl and the adult looked up, and Katie pointed to the teenager.

"Kathy, you've got violin duty, Thalia, can you play the flute?" Thalia shook her head, and Katie sighed.

"Okay, Thomas, you're playing the trumpet, and I'll be playing the flute." Morgan waved her hand, and the requested instruments appeared.

As the orchestra started up, they sounded horrible, but then they figured out how to make it better, and they actually sounded like musicians.

"May I have this dance?" Nico asked Caylie, holding out his hand, as a joke.

"Of course." Caylie laughed, and took his hand, standing up.

As they got onto the random dance floor, which at the moment looked like a ballroom floor, Morgan waved her hand, and their clothes changed. Caylie went from her t-shirt and jeans, to a mid-calf teal dress, and Nico went from his t-shirt and jeans, to a tuxedo, and Caylie almost started laughing.

"I'm stuck in a tux, and you're stuck in a dress." Nico remarked, and Caylie shook her head.

"I'm okay with being in a dress, you're still stuck in a tux." Caylie stated, and Nico sighed.

They then started to waltz across the floor, and Regina prepared her hand to go over her son's eyes.

Henry saw her hand tense, and walked to where Morgan was, putting Daria in his place, as she was sitting next to Rumplestiltskin and Belle, who were her parents.

As Nico dipped Caylie, he bent down as well, their faces so close their eyelashes touched. Caylie grinned, and Nico stood back up, and spun her.

"Bravo!" Phineas yelled, and the couple playfully bowed, over exaggerating the bows, and sat back down, as Morgan changed their clothes back to normal.

'I thought they were going to kiss.' Lydia mentally complained to Rebekah.

'I did too, but they knew we were expecting that, so they changed it.' Beka explained to Lydia, and the twelve year old huffed angrily.

"Truth or dare, Nico?" Katie asked, and Nico sighed.

"Why does this always happens to me? Dare." Nico stared at the ground, and Katie pulled a dare out of the hat.

"I'm so sorry little bro." Katie looked at him after she read the dare, and he looked at her, hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Please tell me it's not what I think it is." Katie nodded, and he glared at teenage Regina.

"This was your dare, wasn't it?" Regina slowly nodded, and Caylie looked between the two of them.

"It's not-" Nico nodded before Caylie could finish her sentence. Caylie stood up, and started walking away slowly.

"I dare you to kiss Caylie on the lips." Katie looked at them apologetically, and Caylie bolted far from the group.

A few moments later, Nico ran after her.

"You okay?" Nico asked as he found her, sitting down in the field.

"No." Caylie said, and Nico sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry that you got caught up in this mess called my love life." Caylie laughed weakly, and laid her head on Nico's shoulder.

"It's okay, my friends started it. It would have happened sooner or later, I'm just glad that you're not a jerk." Nico laughed, and she grinned.

"I'm a jek, a Junior Educated Kid. But I'm not a Junior Educated Rich Kid, that's Ian Kabra. " Caylie started giggling, and he smiled.

"Aren't you his cousin through Katie?" Nico nodded sadly, and Caylie sighed.

"I pity you, and Amy." Caylie gave Nico a half smile, and he put his arm around her.

"Why Amy?" Nico asked, laying his head on top of hers.

"Because technically she's related to Percy, so if he finds out and is invited to a family reunion, she'll have to put up with Dan, Jonah, and Percy's shenanigans." Nico laughed, and Caylie just smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nico asked, picking up his head and looking at her, and Caylie shook her head.

"I can't be sure of anything right now." Caylie said, and Nico nodded.

Caylie closed her eyes, and within a few minutes was quietly snoring.

Nico picked her up, with her head still on his shoulder, and sat her on his lap.

Fifteen minutes later-

Nico gently shook Caylie awake, and she woke up, gasping, with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, it's okay," Nico said calmly, wiping away her tears.

"No, it's not." Caylie said, and Nico pulled her closer to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, and Caylie shook her head.

"You know it might help, but you don't have to if to don't want to." Nico gently picked her up, and set her on the grass that they were sitting on.

"I don't know what to do anymore, and it's affecting my dreams." Caylie said, and Nico nodded, knowing how that felt.

"Do you want to head back to the campfire?" Caylie nodded, and Nico stood up, offering her his hand.

Meanwhile Back At The Campfire..-

"Where could they be, it been half an hour, and they're still not back!" Teenage Regina was panicking, and Katie smacked her across the cheek.

"Get a grip. For one thing, it's your fault that Caylie ran off in the first place, and for another, it's Nico and Caylie we're talking about. Nico has his sword with him, and Caylie is fairly levelheaded, so they'll be fine." Regina nodded while rubbing her cheek, and Lydia looked up from the book Katie had handed her to keep her from panicking.

"I bet they didn't head too far from the campfire, so they're probably pretty close to here." Katie nodded, grateful that the 12 year old wasn't panicking, and helping calm down Regina.

"Actually, that must've been my mom's dare, because mine was for Nico to throw Caylie into the lake." Regina said, motioning for Katie to look behind the cabin, Katie looked behind the cabin and found the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite.

Wherever Nico And Caylie Are...-

Caylie was walking back to the campfire, but then she fell.

"Ouch!" Nico turned around and ran to where she'd fallen.

"You okay?" Nico asked, and she shook her head.

"I think I scratched my knee." Caylie pulled her right leg out from under her, and yelped.

There was blood, and quite a good amount of it.

"I think you cut it open on the rock, but we can fix it back where the group is." Caylie nodded, and Nico first tore off a piece of his shirt, and wrapped it around her knee, to stop it from bleeding everywhere.

"Put your arms around my neck." Nico instructed Caylie, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she did that, he picked her up bridal style, and started carrying her back to the campfire.

"What happened?!" Beka exclaimed, as she saw the pair walking back.

"I tripped and cut my knee open on a rock, on the way back here." Caylie explained, before wincing as Nico set her down and he went into the cabin to find a first-aid kit.

Katie then came out from behind the cabin, pulling Aphrodite with her.

"This is the person who wrote the dare, not Regina." Caylie rolled her eyes, and Lydia looked at her quizzically.

"Did nobody pay attention when the dare was read? Regina clearly looked shocked, so it wasn't her's, and you and Beka wouldn't try that again, so the only viable option was Aprodite." Caylie said, as Nico came out of the cabin with the first-aid kit.

He opened the first-aid kit, and pulled out some rubbing alcohol and some gauze.

"This is going to hurt a bit." He warned Caylie, before pouring some rubbing alcohol on the cut, and drying it off, then wrapped gauze all around her knee.

"That should be good for now, but you probably should have someone take a look at it." Caylie nodded, and slowly attempted to stand, before sitting back down, wincing.

Nico put his arm on her back, slung her arm over his shoulder, and helped her stand up, and get close to Aphrodite.

"This is for putting that dare in the hat." Caylie told Aphrodite, and slapped her across the face.

Caylie started to move back to the log she'd been sitting on, and Nico helped her back.

 **Hey guys, it's Cayloeforever35, and I just want to apologize for how long it took to post these two chapters.**

 **My computer got several viruses, and it hasn't been usable for a few weeks, so I am doing the best I can, and I shall post chapter nine today as well.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie:-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine!

Lydia grinned at Caylie slapping "Aphrodite." In her personal opinion, Aphrodite didn't exist, but so many things had happened in the past couple days, it would be easy to believe meeting a celebrity from another planet.

"You still have to follow the dare," she mischievously reminded Nico and Caylie, and Nico blushed.

"Might as well get it done and over with, right?" he asked hesitantly.

Caylie blushed also, then agreed. "Why not?"

Nico grabbed Caylie and kissed her on the lips, and she struggled a little bit, then gave in. At the same time, Lydia, Rebecca, and Daria squealed.

All though Morgan was mature enough not to squeal, she did smile, then she and Daria shot fireworks into the sky.

Nico and Caylie blushed as they broke apart, then Caylie seemed to realize what was going on and pushed Nico away from her. "Okay, I'm going to go to the cabin and wash my mouth out with soap. You doing the same?"

Nico then said, "Yeah, sure."

As Caylie walked away, she motioned for Lydia to come with her, and when Lydia caught up Caylie said, "Eeeew!" But Lydia didn't fall for that because she saw her best friend blush.

After Caylie and Nico finished cleaning their mouths out, the game resumed. "Rum...Rumple...H-How do you pronounce this name?" Nico stuttered, trying to figure it out.

"Rumplstiltsken," Morgan and Lydia called in unison.

"Okay, thanks. Anyway, you person they said, truth or dare?" Nico asked, turning to Rumplestiltsken.

"Truth," came the reply.

"Alright, which of your daughters do you like more?" Nico asked.

"Poor guy, making him choose," he said, more quietly.

Morgan scoffed. "Why ask? The answer's plain as day. It's Daria."

"How would you know?" Rumplestiltsken retorted.

Daria was sitting in between them, and so she shrunk down awkwardly.

"Let's see...How about we look back at earlier today. You only keep me around for Daria. If she hadn't been born, how useful would I be? All I seem to do now is teach her magic, and keep her company!"

"That's not true! Do you remember how close we were before Daria was born?!"

"Yeah, and then Daria was born, and I seemed to become nothing to you! NOTHING!" Morgan yelled.

Lydia, who was watching the argument with everyone else, warned her friends to stay back. "It could get dangerous if Morgan gets really mad."

"Why? What happens then?" Caylie asked.

Lydia looked at the still arguing father and daughter. "She turns worse than the Dark One."

"If you really love me, then explain why you don't spend much time with me!" Morgan spat, challenging her father.

"Because...Because you remind me too much of your mother!" Rumplestiltsken said finally.

That seemed to cool Morgan a tiny bit. "How am I anything like mom?" she asked softly.

Rumplestiltsken laughed quietly. "You have her face, and her hair. Your hair is only a different color. And it's not just looks, it's attitude. You have her fiery personality, her compassion, her bravery. Her independence," he added softly.

"You remind me so much of her, sometimes it hurts to see you."

All the fire faded from Morgan's eyes. "Oh," was all she said, though she obviously had a lot more on her mind.

Just then, three people fell from the sky, and onto the ground next to Morgan.

One was a blonde female with long, wavy hair and a red leather jacket.

The second was a man with short black hair, mascara, a black pirate jacket, and a hook where his hand should be.

The final person was a male with a small beard, and a bow slung over his shoulder.

"Emma?! Hook?" David and Mary Margaret said in unison.

"Robin!" the adult Regina gasped.

Morgan waved cheerfully at the three newest arrivals. "Hi guys, how you doing?"

"And what are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked in a demanding tone.

"I was trying to find you guys, and I was helping Robin find Regina. I had a feeling you'd be together, so I just created a portal to where you were, then we arrived here," Emma replied.

"And here you all are!" the man with the hook replied, gesturing with his hook at everyone around. "Why, even Morgan and Daria are here."

"Yep, you hit the jackpot!" Morgan joked.

"The question is, where is here?" the man with the bow asked, walking over to the adult Regina.

"Ah, yes. Long story," Daria said, looking at Morgan.

"C-mon, help me out sis!" she whispered to Morgan more quietly.

"Okay, let's see how easily I can summarize this," Morgan said, clasping her hands together. "Well, you're in another universe, first of all."

"What?!" Mary Margaret, Rumplestiltsken, and Henry exclaimed in unison.

Morgan glared at Mary Margaret and Rumplestiltsken before they could ask more.

Henry, seeing the look Morgan gave his grandparents, quickly pressed his lips together. "If I could continue, thank you."

Emma nodded, and Morgan went on explaining. "My parallel me and Daria's parallel her," Morgan gestures to Caylie and Lydia, who waved. "Dragged your parents, Regina, Belle, and Dad to this world with a machine they built. You used a location spell and tied you, Hook, and Robin to the location your parents were found in, leading you here."

When Morgan finished explaining, Emma nodded, understanding, while Hook and Robin looked clueless.

"What?" the pirate asked finally.

Morgan groaned and facepalmed. "It's not my problem if you don't understand. Get your girlfriend to explain it to you."

A little while later, everyone decided to take a break from truth or dare, as some of them had been playing it for almost two straight days. Lydia walked over to Morgan, who was chatting with Perry. Morgan was speaking English, but all Lydia heard from Perry was a bunch of chattering.

But Morgan can translate Perry, Lydia thought, excited. I might be able to talk to Perry and Morgan!

Lydia was jumping and squealing when she arrived next to the two kids, who had formed a small friendship. Morgan and Perry looked up at her, and Perry chattered something.

Lydia's giant grin just grew. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, squealing.

Morgan smirked. "He asked, 'Are you alright?'."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just very excited!"

"Why?" Morgan asked. "Is it because you're overly obsessed with Perry?"

"How'd you know?" Lydia asked, blushing slightly.

"Telepathic connection," Morgan reminded, tapping her head.

Perry chattered something else, and Morgan said, "You know what, how about I help you understand Perry so you two can talk directly to each other."

Lydia's eyes opened wide, and she started squealing so much it was amazing that she could talk. "That would be wonderful!"

"Okay," Morgan said, standing up and walking to her counterpart. She touched Lydia's shoulder, and Lydia felt a jolt run through her.

"Now what?" Lydia asked.

"This is just temporary, and will only last a few days, so tell me when all you hear from Perry is chattering again. Now you can hear whatever he says as English."

Lydia grinned a smile that was so large it was probably slightly scary to some people. "Okay, now what did you say, Perry?"

Perry opened his mouth. "I said, 'Great, two of you now'," he replied, causing Morgan to smirk.

"How come I don't hear an Australian accent?" Lydia asked, seeming to have brushed off the platypus' comment.

"Oh, I hatched in the Tri-State Area."

Just then, realization hit Lydia. "I'm talking to Perry!" she squealed.

"I'm not sure who's more obsessed with me and my family. Lydia, or Irving," Perry said to Morgan, as Lydia was still squealing.

"They're probably even. It's a matter of maturity. Irving is less mature than Lydia, and thus resorts to stuff like spying and scrapbooking. When Lydia was in her world, she was able to accept that we were just fiction, and that caused her to mature. However, her vivid imagination made it easy to imagine that this was real, which caused her obsession to grow. So when she actually met you, that brought out the slightly less mature her, but she stayed mature, as she had four years to," Morgan explained, talking at what seemed like 50 miles per hour to most people.

"Okay," Perry said, looking slightly confused. "Wait, you haven't even met Irving!"

Morgan smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "I read your mind."

Perry looked shocked. "You...You can read my mind?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I only looked through for Irving, and didn't see anything else."

By then, Lydia had stopped squealing. "Wow! Okay, Perry. Before I say or do anything else, let me say this. I am probably your biggest fan ever!"

Morgan looked at Perry and smirked. "I'll let you deal with her."

"Oh, thanks!" Perry called out as Morgan walked off. She turned around and winked at him.

When Perry finally convinced Lydia to talk to someone else, the sun started setting, so everyone sat on the logs. Morgan let Daria try to start a bonfire, but all Daria created was a little puff of smoke.

"Hehe, maybe you should do that, Morgan," Daria laughed sheepishly.

Morgan smiled at her half-sister, then told everyone to back away. Once everyone was at least five feet away, Morgan held her hands up, then pushed her hands forward. What could have passed as a storm of fire came from her hands and somehow only touched the wood in the bonfire pile.

"Wow!" Caylie was impressed. "She's controlling enough fire to burn down a forest."

Lydia nodded. "The fact she's parallel me makes me feel special," she said, smiling.

After the bonfire was completed, Morgan waved her hands over an empty part of the field, and a dance floor appeared there. "Okay, everyone. Please enjoy tonight, and don't blame me if a created a horrible dance floor, it was my first time creating one."

As everyone ate, they all heard a scream from up above. A man's voice that had an old, German accent cried out, "Aaaaah!" Everyone looked up and saw a man wearing a labcoat fall from the sky, and land on the ground next to one of the logs. He stood up, somehow unbruised , and looked at Perry. "Perry the platypus? Where am I?"

Perry shrugged, and Doofenshmirtz started running around, pulling little pranks on everyone. Perry facepalmed and groaned, and Lydia squealed again. When Doofenshmirtz came up to Morgan, she replied, "Hey, why don't you try dancing?"

Doofenshmirtz looked over and saw the dance floor. He ran over to it, and started dancing, then stopped. "Hey, where's the music?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, got out her iPod touch, and started playing "Le Freak," by Chic.

Doofenshmirtz whooped and started performing a bunch of old fashioned disco moves. When the song finished, Doof started to run off, in the direction he assumed his home was in, and then disappeared. Almost immediately, he fell from the sky again, landed in the same spot, and performed the same things again, unaware that he already did them. Lydia and Morgan found themselves doing the same things again, also.

This happened 10 more times, then Rose looked over at the 9th Doctor and saw him snickering and holding up his screwdriver. Rose punched him in the shoulder. "Oi! What are you doing?"

"I set him on a time loop. Now he's doing the same things over and over again. The only reason Morgan and Lydia are also doing the same things, is that there would've been a small paradox if they only did those things once."

"Okay, well stop!" Rose retorted.

The 9th Doctor held his arms up in surrender. "Fine! Fine." He stopped and a portal opened up to take Doofenshmirtz home.

Morgan looked around, aware that she had just been taken off a time loop. She glared at the 9th Doctor, saying everything she needed to say in that look.

 **Nightflame203 apparently didn't remember that Caylie got hurt in the last chapter, but that's all I have to comment on.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie:-)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

Caylie burst out laughing when Morgan glared at the 9th Doctor, and Morgan turned around, a quizzical look on her face.

"A mental joke." Caylie said, after she quit laughing, and Morgan glared at Daria.

"What? I'm an angel!" Daria smiled innocently, and did Caylie's angel pose, as Caylie did the same exact thing.

Lydia giggled as they did the pose, and Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Okay, who want to get back to truth or dare?" Phineas asked, and Beka and Caylie grinned evilly at each other, and nodded, taking the creepy smiles down to smirks.

"Okay, Rebekah, truth or dare?" Asked Rumplestiltskin, and Caylie let out a tiny laugh at the answer.

"Dare!" Beka looked at Caylie hopefully, and Caylie nodded.

"I dare you to get Caylie to take you to the 39 Clues universe and kiss Ian Kabra on the side of the head with a baseball bat?" He asked, kind of confused, and Beka grinned.

"Lydia, I'm going to need that remote!" Caylie said in a singsong voice, and Lydia handed over the remote. *****

"Ready? Do we have all the supplies?" Caylie asked Beka, and Beka went through the checklist.

"Baseball bat? Check!" Beka said, holding up the baseball bat.

"Duct tape? Check!" She said as Darian handed her the roll of duct tape.

"And last but not least, Ian's dart gun? Check!" Katie handed the dart gun to Caylie, who threw it to Beka, like she wanted to burn the thing.

"Okay, let's go, and we shall be back soon." Caylie grabbed Beka, and they went through the portal Caylie had created with the portable portal remote. **** *****

-In The 39 Clues Universe...-

"Seriously, Dan?!" 15 year old Amy Cahill exclaimed as her 12 year old brother ran around the house, ducking flying objects.

"What? I'm training!" Dan ducked another pillow, and Hamilton Holt threw another one, that hit Dan square in the chest.

"Oof!" He exclaimed as he flew into a couch, and Amy shook her head, annoyed.

Then Caylie and Beka walked through the front door, and the portal closed outside.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Dan screamed, and ran outside, with Hamilton trying to calm him down.

"It's Anna, how do you expect me to calm down?!" Caylie and Beka burst out laughing so hard, they fell onto the floor.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, and they both stopped laughing, and stood up right away.

"Sorry, I'm Caylie, and this is Rebekah, we're friends of your cousin Katie." Amy nodded, and Dan ran back in, and up to his bedroom.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Caylie told her about what she was planning, and Amy reluctantly agreed to the plan.

"Where's Ian?" Amy pointed to the backyard, where the Kabra's apparently spent most of their time when they were in Attleboro.

Caylie shot a dart at Natalie, and knocked her unconscious, while Beka snuck up on Ian, and whacked him on the side of the head with the baseball bat.

"Now to start the plan." Caylie grinned and Beka smirked, as they duct taped Dan, who'd hyperventilated to the point of passing out, to Natalie, who was still asleep.

Then Amy stood still as they duct taped her next to Ian, who had a bump the size of a key lime on the side of his head.

"Now to convince the others!" Caylie said brightly, and they found the others.

After half an hour, almost every one had agreed, outside of Eisenhower, Mary Todd, Reagan, and Madison Holt.

"Let's head back, Beka!" Caylie said, and she created a portal back to the field.

"Okay, we're back!" Caylie declared, and Beka helped Amy over to a log, as she had to drag unconscious Ian with her.

Hamilton set Dan and Natalie down on a log, as he was the only one strong enough to carry them.

"Okay, why don't we introduce ourselves, I'm Amy, and this is Ian, although he was knocked unconscious." Caylie then pointed to Dan and Natalie.

"The guy is Dan, she's Natalie, he hyperventilated, making himself pass out, and she was "accidentally" shot with the dart gun." Caylie put 'accidentally' in quotation marks, and Beka laughed.

"I'm Hamilton." Caylie rolled her hands as if to say 'Move along'.

"I don't know what I'm doing here, but I'm Irina." Caylie face palmed and muttered something under her breath.

"I gave you all the rundown."

"I'm Alistair, and I was forced to come here, by Irina." Caylie rolled her eyes, and signaled for the last few to introduce themselves.

"I'm Caleb." A curly brown haired male said, and Morgan waved.

"And I'm Nellie, can we please just move on now?" Caylie laughed, and Lydia wrote down all the names, outside of the people who were unconscious.

"Okay, Ripplepool, truth or dare?" Beka asked, and Ripplepool shrugged.

"Truth, I guess." Ivyclaw grinned, and wrote down her truth, smirking as she put it in the hat.

"Do you like Rustheart?" Ripplepool blushed, and Ivyclaw smirked.

"Yes." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Ripple, what happened to your voice?" Frostheart asked, and Ripplepool realized that her voice was pretty much gone.

"Lost it." Caylie whispered something to Lydia and she nodded.

"Okay, Lydia, truth or dare?" Lydia shrugged and picked dare.

"I dare you to- I'm not saying this!" Caylie peered over Ripplepool's shoulder, and burst out laughing.

"I'll do it!" Ripplepool handed Caylie the paper, and she almost started laughing again.

"I dare you to kiss Perry or Firestar." Lydia almost fainted, and she then realized that it must've been Caylie's dare.

"Was this yours?!" Caylie shook her head, and Daria raised her hand.

"You should've seen that coming, since we're twins!" Lydia face palmed, and Caylie looked at the paper, realizing there was a smudge on it.

"Oh, it says on the lips." Lydia fainted, and Jace caught her.

"It also says Jace." Caylie laughed nervously, and Jace blushed, even though Lydia hadn't heard it.

Katie pulled a bucket of water out from behind her back, and handed it to Caylie, who happily poured it all over Lydia.

Lydia woke up, sputtering and coughing up water, and Caylie hid behind Katie.

Once she realized that Lydia wasn't mad at being woken up, Caylie walked out from behind Katie.

"Okay, so you have the choice to kiss Perry, Firestar, or Jace. Who do you pick?" Lydia glared at her, then sighed.

"Perry, please don't hate me, Phineas!" Phineas sighed sadly, and Perry once more randomly changed into a human.

Lydia just so happened to be sitting next to him, so they just stared at each other, till Caylie 'accidentally' pushed them together.

Lydia struggled, secretly not hating it, but didn't want to admit it, so after almost a minute, she pulled their lips apart, and glared at Caylie.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Caylie started running, with Lydia chasing after her.

Perry just sat there with everyone else, watching the girls run around the field, and Caylie laughing her head off.

Lydia finally caught up to Caylie, and she jumped on her, causing the two of them to fall over.

As they stopped tumbling over one another, Lydia was on top of Caylie, with her fist raised right above Caylie's forehead.

Nico tensed up, but Beka put a hand on his shoulder, telling him that they wouldn't hurt each other.

"Okay, even?" Caylie asked, and Lydia shrugged, getting off of her best friend.

Nico relaxed, seeing that Caylie was okay, and the girls walked back to the campfire, sitting where they had been.

"You okay, Nico, you look like Percy punched Hazel." Caylie asked him, and he shrugged, while Percy looked offended that Caylie would use that as an example, then wondered how she would know that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Caylie nodded, and leaned back against the log.

She winced as she set her right leg down, as it was the one that she'd cut on the rock.

Nico wrapped his arm around her back, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Truth or dare, Kathryn?" Lydia asked, and Katie smirked.

"Can I pick neither?" Katie shook her head, and Kathryn sighed.

"Dare." Katie grinned, and wrote hers down.

"I dare you to kiss- this is horrible, I'm not doing this!" Caylie whispered something in Lydia's ear, Lydia grinned.

"Fine. I dare you to kiss Darian." Kathy glared at Katie, and shook her head.

Katie nudged her cousin, and Kathryn shook her head defiantly.

"Pwease? Then if Solace ever appears you can dare me to kiss him." Kathy thought it over, and then kissed Darian on the cheek.

"DANG IT!" The rest of the group burst out laughing at Katie's bad decision.

"Okay, Percy, truth or dare?" Percy stared off into space, presumably deep in thought, before answering.

"Dare, but please none that involve jumping into that lake, because now it's freezing!" Caylie sighed, crumpling and tossing her paper into the fire, and getting a new piece.

"Okay, come read it, or otherwise it's useless." Percy walked to where Katie was, and read the paper.

"This will be easy!" Katie laughed, and then Percy started to throw pieces of dry grass at Caylie, who'd been staring at the ground.

"I'm done with teenagers acting like five year olds!" Caylie threw her hands up in the air, and her glasses flew off, landing a few feet behind her.

Percy took off running for them, and Caylie turned around, and looked at Daria pleading with her eyes.

Daria made a weird gesture with her hands, and Percy fell over, giving Caylie enough time to run and grab her glasses.

"I'm going to stay right here!" Percy said, and Annabeth laughed.

"Okay, Seaweed Brain." Everyone just went back to what they'd been doing before they started up truth or dare again.

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! So let's see how much attention you paid when you were reading.**

 *** If you will remember, when Rachel and Rebekah traveled to where Caylie and Lydia were, they brought the remote with them. If you don't, go back and read chapter five.**

 **** Caylie is still injured, as I stated later in the chapter, but not to where she can't walk.**

 ***** Don't blame me for the stupid name, I need ideas, so please PM if you have a better name for the darn remote.**

 **I think you just realized you can only find two of them, so where's the last one, or you just realized that you missed those things.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Please tell me in the reviews!**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie:-)**


	11. Chapter 11 (Finally!)

Chapter Eleven

"So, it's a dance floor?" Caleb hesitantly asked Daria.

Daria nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Caleb blushed, just slightly. "Well, I might have a small crush on your older sister."

Daria looked over at Morgan, who was talking to Lydia a ways away. Caleb quickly followed her gaze, but his eyes stayed on the redhead longer. "Isn't she beautiful?" he sighed.

Daria shot him a glance that showed she was slightly disturbed. "Okay, TMI, dude."

Caleb grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Daria said, elbowing Caleb slightly in the ribs. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"

"Well, you should've seen Morgan the last time she sensed someone was trying to hit on her."

Daria glanced back at her older sister. "I won't bother asking what happened."

Caleb nodded gratefully. "Thanks. I'd prefer not to recount the story."

"But you should still ask her. My sister isn't cold and heartless, so she probably wouldn't treat a friend of her's a rotten way. Also, no one said it had to be one of those soft, romancy songs. Morgan would probably enjoy dancing to pop or rock music."

"Well, I'd prefer the 'romancy' music, but it would be great just to dance with her," Caleb admitted. "I guess I should just go ask now."

"You go, boy!" Daria slapped Caleb on the back as he walked towards the redhead.

Morgan turned around when Caleb arrived. "Hey, Caleb. What's up?"

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, um, I was wondering, if, um, you'd like to dance with me?"

"You know, why not?" Morgan smiled, taking Caleb's hand which was held out.

Caleb blushed slightly and led her to the floor. Daria smirked, waved her hand, and a song came on.

Lydia squealed. "I love this song!"

"What song is it?" Caylie asked.

"You Found Me, by Kelly Clarkson," Lydia replied, beginning to hum along.

As the soft music played, Caleb and Morgan danced a waltz. Caleb's cheeks were slightly tinged pink, and Lydia was surprised to see Morgan was blushing also. Then came the familiar lyrics.

"I'd become comfortably numb until you opened up my eyes."

The music picked up tempo, thus speeding up the waltz.

"You found me, when no one else was looking. How did you know just where I would be?"

Daria smiled, seeing a romance bloom between her sister and friend.

"The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave. I guess that you saw what nobody could see, you found me."

Caylie smirked, then blushed as Nico held out his hand to her. She took it, and Nico led her to the dance floor next to Caleb and Morgan. The two couples danced as the song continued.

"You're by my side, now everything's fine. I can't believe you found me, when no one else was looking, how did you know just where I would be?"

Lydia cheered as her counterpart and best friend danced.

As the chorus continued, Firestar and Sandstorm began dancing. Lightpelt and Ivyclaw quickly followed. When the bridge of the song began, Jace walked up to Lydia and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Lydia blushed. "Sure." The two kids walked onto the dance floor and tried following everyone else, quickly figuring out the steps.

"And I was hiding, 'till you came along, and showed me where I belong."

Once the music got soft again, Lydia began singing along quietly. "You found me, when no one else was looking, how did you know." She stopped as the song rose loud again.

"How did you know? You found me, when no one else was looking. How did you know just where I would be?"

Jace looked at her as they danced. "You're a great singer," he said softly, causing Lydia to blush.

"Thanks," she replied, looking at her feet.

"The good and the bad, and the things in between. You found me."

All the couples slowed down as the song ended.

"You found me."

Everyone who wasn't dancing cheered and clapped, causing some of the kids to blush, and some of them to bow. Lydia did both, and Jace chuckled.

Daria walked up to Caleb, who looked lost in heaven. "How was it?"

"Wonderful," came the reply.

"You know, you seem really soft next to my sis."

"She is the toughest girl I've ever seen," Caleb admitted. "That might be part of why I fell for her."

Daria smirked. "You have to tell Morgan how you feel."

Caleb looked over at her, a shocked expression on his face. "Are you kidding me?"

Daria shook her head. "No, I'm serious. But if it helps, I could find out if Morgan feels the same way about you."

Caleb shook his head, also. "I want to find out straight from Morgan herself."

Daria nodded in understanding. "Okay, I suppose that's good."

Just then, Morgan walked up to them.

Daria smirked. "I'll leave you two alone," she said, suddenly disappearing in a cloud of blue magic.

"Where did Daria go?" Morgan asked, finally in front of Caleb.

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know. All she said was that she had something to do she had just remembered about."

Morgan smirked and shook her head. "Just like Daria. Always forgetting until the last minute." Caleb smiled, and Morgan continued. "However, I have to admit that I can be that way at times. It must be a family tribute."

She and Caleb chuckled for a minute. "It's funny, I was gonna ask her if she could leave so it would just be the two of us anyway," Morgan admitted, continuing.

Caleb blushed. "Really?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, I mean, we're best friends. All best friends need some alone time, just the two of them. That's how those long lasting bonds are formed."

Caleb's countenance fell just a tiny bit. "Oh, okay." They sat awkwardly for a minute, then Caleb spoke up again. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ummm," Morgan thought for a minute. "You can answer this if you want, but you don't have to. Do you have a crush?"

Caleb blinked. "Yes, I do. Do I have to name who I have a crush on?"

Morgan laughed and shook her head. "No, I was just wondering."

"Do you have a crush?" Caleb asked, his spirit rising.

Morgan blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Caleb's face fell. "Oh."

"But I don't think he feels the same way," Morgan continued. "We're deep in the friend zone, and I don't want to blow our friendship by telling him that I have a crush on him. He could hate me."

Caleb stared at her. "Well, maybe he feels the same way about you." He didn't want Morgan to get with someone else, but he also didn't want his friend to feel miserable. "I know that if one of my friends told me they had a crush on me that I'd be fine with it, whether I felt the same way or not."

Morgan turned to him, a confused look on her face. "Really?"

Caleb nodded. "Yeah, really."

Morgan opened her mouth to talk more, but the two teens suddenly saw a fight break out between Dayleaf and Ivyclaw. Morgan stood up. "Sorry, Caleb. We'll have to end this conversation now."

She vanished in a purple cloud, then reappeared in between the former cats. "Alright, break it up."

Daria walked up to Caleb. "How'd it go?"

Caleb sighed and put his head in his hands. "She has a crush on someone."

Daria looked at him, obviously bewildered. "Did she give any more explanation than that?"

"Well, she did say that she was deep in the friend zone with him and didn't want to ruin their friendship."

Daria gave him a look of exasperation. "Did it not once cross your mind that she might have been saying she had a crush on you?"

Caleb gave her a confused look. "No, it didn't cross my mind."

Daria facepalmed. "I'm living a cliché romance story," she muttered.

Caleb stood up and threw his hands up in the air. "Listen, sorry! I can't help it, and if you don't like it just keep your nose out of my business!"

Daria smirked. "Mm-hmm, I knew that somewhere in you was your tough part. Sorry, I just wanted to see what was needed to make you angry. I was trying to push the right buttons to figure out what makes you tick. Apparently that general area related to something negative about you and Morgan is what causes it."

Daria paused, taking a deep breath in, then continuing. "You really do like her."

Morgan walked over to them, the fight broken up. "Alright, Daria. You bugging Caleb?"

Daria smiled sheepishly at her older half-sister. "Sorry, I was performing a test."

"By making someone mad?" Morgan asked rhetorically, shaking her head.

"You really are my sister." Daria smiled, and Morgan continued.

"Actually, this time it's not a good thing. You and I both do something bad then say it's for a good reason. We must both get it from Dad."

A whooshing noise suddenly appeared, and Caylie groaned, while Lydia squealed. "I know what that sound means."

At the same time, Lydia said, "I wonder who it's gonna be."

As everyone braced themselves, a huge portal opened up and out of it stepped three women and three men. The first woman had dark brown hair that was tied up in a braid over her shoulder. She had a bow slung over her shoulder, and she had gray eyes.

The second was a woman with a lot of makeup over her eyes in the shape of butterflies. She had a butterfly decoration in her hair, and she seemed to be wearing butterflies for a dress. She had gray eyes that started to fade to hazel.

One of the men had long, dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. He was holding a huge bottle of alcohol, chugging down giant gulps occasionally.

Another man had light brown hair and blue eyes, and he was next to the final man, who had dark brown hair and gray eyes.

The final woman looked a bit more like a teenager, and she had dark brown hair tied back in a French braid, and hazel eyes.

Upon seeing the latter female, Nico looked up from where he was sitting next to Caylie, and Katie looked up also.

They ran up to her. "Hi, Anna!" Katie said, hugging the female called Anna.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked.

Anna shrugged. "I dunno really. I was hanging out with Jason, Leo, and Hazel, we were trying to get Frank out of his cabin, I saw the portal, and decided to take a look, and then someone pushed me in. Then I ended up here, but where is 'here'?"

"What about you guys?" Morgan asked, looking at Katniss for an answer.

"We were just walking Effie back to the train station, and we fell through a hole." Caylie sighed, and Lydia elbowed her in the ribs, although it was more rather ankled her in the ribs, as Lydia was still sitting on the log.

Nico and Katie shrugged, turning to Morgan for an answer. She replied sounding somewhat unsure. "Well, you are in another universe. The only problem is that I can't figure out what universe it is. I've visited hundreds of parallel universes, and I don't recognize this one."

Anna looked at her in curiosity. "Who are you?" She looked around her surroundings at everyone else. "Who are all these people?"

"I should be asking you that," Morgan retorted. "I'm not about to tell a complete stranger my life story."

Anna shot her a confused look. "Well, my name is Anna..."

"Yes, yes, I know that," Morgan interrupted, obviously losing patience. "I mean, how do Katie and Nico know you."

"So, basically, you're asking about my family tree."

"You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine," Morgan stated simply.

"Alright," Anna said. "I'm Katie's and Nico's sister."

"So you're a daughter of Hades?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Then you're pretty powerful," Morgan observed.

Anna nodded again. "Yes, but Katie is the most powerful. Now, what about your family?"

"Have you heard of Rumplestiltsken?" Anna slowly nodded her head.

"Wasn't he the guy who wove gold out of hay?" Morgan nodded, while Rumple rolled his eyes at her explanation of what he did.

"Yeah, he's my dad." Anna nodded, and looked at Rumple, not knowing that she'd kind of insulted him.

Daria, not wanting to be left out, spoke up also. "He's my father also. Morgan and I are half-sisters."

"Wow," Anna said. "You must be really powerful, huh?"

Morgan and Daria nodded.

"But Morgan is a lot more powerful than I am," Daria admitted.

Morgan countered her sister. "Actually, you're just about as powerful as I am. You just need more practice."

Lydia spoke up, squealing slightly. "Oh my gosh! It's Katniss, Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, and Gale!"

"With a relative of Nico's thrown in," Caylie said, immediately regretting it, as Lydia smirked at her for specifying Nico in the sentence.

"How do you know our names?" Gale asked, suspicion in his tone.

"You're famous!" Rebecca said, walking up from where she was sitting next to the 11th Doctor.

"Really?" Haymitch asked, sounding slightly drunk. He also swung his drink around, spilling some onto Daria. Morgan used her magic to make a shield, so she didn't get wet.

Caylie threw a book into Katniss' arms, not trusting Haymitch with her baby.

"Yeah, see." Katniss looked at the title of the book, and looked up, shocked that anyone outside of Panem would know about it.

Daria groaned and shook her arms, trying to get the alcohol off. "Why did one of the 'famous people' have to be drunk, of all possible choices?"

Morgan smirked at her little sister. "Would you rather a bloodthirsty, sociopath murderer?"

"Maybe!" came the retort, and Caylie face palmed at Daria's answer.

"Even if we already have one here?" a female voice asked. Everyone turned and saw River Song grinning at them.

"But you're not that bad!" The 11th Doctor said, and Daria nodded.

"Really? Would you rather have Luke Castilian?" Daria gulped, and shook her head, as did Percy and Nico, though the boys shuddered at the mention of his name.

"Fair point," Daria admitted, still trying to shake the alcohol off of her arms.

Morgan smirked at her sister, who started smelling like rum. "You know, you could use magic to get the drink off of you."

"The drink's smell, too?"

Morgan nodded. "Yep. You wanna try?"

"No way!" Daria shook her head. "I want a professional, which is, in this case, you."

Morgan smirked and waved her arms, talking as she worked. "Technically, a professional is someone who gets money from what they do for a living."

"Well, 'technically,' you could make money with your magic," Daria argued.

"In that case, 'technically,' you're a professional also."

"'Technically,' I could crush your heart!" Daria retorted.

Morgan smirked, realizing her sister couldn't come up with a good comeback. She opened her mouth to say something. "Well-"

Caylie nudged Lydia. "You'd better stop this from going any further."

"Alright, girls, stop," Bell said, speaking for the first time in hours.

"Sorry," Daria apologized, looking at the ground.

Morgan glared at her stepmother. "Why would I listen to you? You're not my MOM."

Rumplestiltsken and Captain Hook winced at the mention of Milah.

"You'll listen to me because even though I am not your birth mother, I am your stepmother and have taken place of Milah."

"I will NOT listen to you," Morgan retaliated. "Because you are NOT my mom and no one can replace her! Especially not YOU!" Morgan began yelling at Bell.

It may have just been Lydia's imagination, but she saw tears beginning to well up in Morgan's eyes.

Bell opened her mouth to continue, but Lydia and Rumplestiltsken noticed something at the same time and leaped towards Bell.

Morgan's eyes had been getting darker and darker during the argument, and Caylie knew that wasn't supposed to happen.

Lydia clasped her hand over Bell's mouth. "Shut up!" She whispered sharply through her clenched teeth.

Rumplestiltsken had walked over to Morgan and hugged her, whispering something to her that no one else could hear.

After a little bit, Morgan's eyes cleared up, and returned to their normal color. She nodded grimly at Rumplestiltsken, then walked off. Caleb began to run after her, but Lydia held him back. "No," she said firmly.

"But-"

"No!" Lydia said again. "Leave her alone, unless you have a death wish."

Caleb nodded in understanding. "Okay. But why?"

When Lydia looked at him in confusion, he explained his question.

"What happened to Morgan, and why can't I talk to her?"

"It's a long story," was the only reply he got.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered.

"No problem!" Lydia said brightly.

Everyone continued the game, trying not to worry about Morgan.

"This is Morgan we're talking about," Emma Swan tried reminding everyone. The people from her universe, including Rumplestiltsken, agreed, as they knew Morgan the best out of everyone at the game.

Perry, who had quickly become friends with the easily likable girl, also knew that Morgan could take care of herself. But he wasn't sure how much he believed the 'magic' part of it. I mean, I don't have magic, but I can still defend myself easily, Perry thought, trying to convince himself that Morgan couldn't have magic.

Caleb agreed with Emma also, but most of the other people seemed bound and determined to believe that she was an ordinary human girl, even with everything they had seen Morgan do.

Eventually Morgan returned, not a scratch on her. She had a determined gleam in her eyes, and she smiled at everyone. She did, however, shoot a couple daggers at Bell with a glare that could kill a horse as she passed.

Bell, who sensed some hostility from her stepdaughter, looked at the ground.

Daria ran up to her sister, Caleb held back by Lydia again. "Are you okay?" There wasn't much fear in Daria's voice, just a touch of concern. Her voice was mainly calm, though, as if what happened, whatever happened, was normal.

Morgan nodded. "It was a bit worse than usual. I think that's the closest I've ever gotten to falling into it without being overcome."

"What are they talking about?" Caleb whispered to Lydia. Much to Caleb's disappointment, she didn't answer. He heard other people asking the same question, but he didn't hear any of the voices of people from the Once Upon A Time universe in the hushed questions.

A little while later, Morgan walked up to Caleb and grabbed him by the wrist, beginning to drag him. Caleb, who learned not to question Morgan, just went along with his crush's behavior. However, then Morgan grabbed and began dragging Caylie the same way.

The feisty middleschooler did not like this, and so she started complaining. "What are you doing? Tell me right now! You're hurting my wrist!"

At her last statement, Caleb began chuckling, Morgan quickly following. Eventually, both kids were laughing, leaving Caylie angrier than ever.

"Stop!" But everyone knows laughter is contagious, and thus, much against her will, Caylie found herself beginning to laugh also. The three kids laughed until Morgan had dragged Caylie and Caleb to were Perry was sitting.

He was talking with two other people.

They were Lydia (of course), and Percy, who claimed to understand platypus.

Morgan suddenly turned serious, letting go of Caleb and Caylie. Caylie grabbed her aching, red wrist, holding it in pain.

Morgan waved her hand, and Lydia and Percy disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Perry stared at her as she sat down next to him and motioned for Caylie and Caleb to sit also. "Okay, I guess you want to talk with us."

Morgan sighed. "Well, you guys are my only friends here that don't know what happens to me, so I'm gonna tell you."

Caleb blinked, not expecting that. Morgan never struck him as the kind of person that willingly shares her feelings and secrets.

"Well, what happens?" Caylie asked, sounding impatient.

"Caylie, you know this. No one else does, so I'm directing this to you two." Morgan turned her attention to the two males.

"My father is- was, a very powerful sorcerer called the Dark One. If you can't tell from the name, he wasn't a good sorcerer. He was actually one of the evilest men alive. When I was born, I inherited his dark magic."

Perry held up his hand, motioning for Morgan to stop. "So you not only have magic, you have evil magic?" Morgan nodded, and Perry inhaled deeply. "This goes against everything I've believed my whole life."

"Sorry," Morgan said apologetically.

"I thought that magic didn't exist," Perry said inquisitively, looking at his friend.

"It doesn't naturally exist in this universe," Morgan said. "But I was born in a universe where magic is common."

Caleb blinked. "So you're an alien. You must be if you were born in another universe."

"Ehh," Morgan said, shrugging. "It depends how you look at it. I was born in another universe, but it's a parallel universe. So it basically just depends on one person's view."

"Okay, well what about what happened a little bit ago? What does that have to do with this?" Perry asked.

"Alright, this is directed to all three of you. When my father became the Dark One, the darkness overcame him, and it controlled him until he lost the magic. I was lucky, because even though the magic is in me, I'm able to keep it at bay so I don't get overtaken by it. However, I was not lucky, because the darkness does occasionally overcome me, and it takes control and is much more dangerous than my father was. That only happens when I become really angry though, fortunately."

"So that's what happened," Caleb murmured, looking sympathetically at Morgan.

Caylie looked confused. "But if your father doesn't have his magic anymore, then how do you still have yours?"

Morgan gave the twelve year old a "really?" look. "If a girl gets her mother's hair color, and then her mother dies her hair, does the girl's hair change to that color also?"

Caylie shook her head, then yawned.

Caleb blinked, so much had happened that he forgot it was night.

 **So, that is the end of the chapter, what do you think? Also, Merry Christmas! I posted this on Christmas in the US, so hopefully you celebrate Christmas, if not, Happy Holidays! Or just Great Job Getting Through The Day! I don't really know what I'm doing anymore, isn't that sad? Well, now I'm just rambling, so I'm going to sign off, and hopefully I will have Chapter Twelve up in a few days, but I'm not making any promises. And I have a cover image, finally! Yay! I made an accomplishment! *sighs at my failed life, and decides to go cry in a hole***

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie, who has failed at life! :-) *this is my sheepish smile, tehe***


	12. Chapter 12 (Read author's note please)

Chapter twelve.

"I'm heading to bed, night." Caylie walked into the cabin.

An hour later, Lydia and Rebekah had gone inside the cabin to do who knows what, and at that exact moment, Caylie sat up, with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, you okay?" Lydia asked, and Caylie nodded, wiping away the tears.

"I'm not tired." Beka and Lydia shrugged, and went on with whatever they were doing.

Caylie walked out of the cabin, and turned quickly, so she was hiding behind the cabin, away from sight.

She sat down, and started mumbling about what she could remember of the dream.

After that, she stood up, and walked back to the campfire, after changing out of her pajamas.

"Well, couldn't sleep?" Katie asked, and Caylie nodded.

She sat down next to Nico, apparently forgetting what had happened between them.

After a few more truths and dares,(One involving Ivyclaw, Dayleaf, and Haymitch getting duct taped together, which was a bad idea...) Katie's name was picked from the hat.

"I dare you to pick one person whom you've never really met, and tell them one of your secrets?" Caylie said, as she'd been the last one to have a dare.

Katie sighed, glared at Dan, and picked Katniss, asking her to take a walk.

On the walk...-

"So, I have to tell you a secret?" Katie asked, and Katniss nodded.

"Well, that's what the dare said, but I don't know much about you, so anything is a secret to me." Katie shrugged.

"Well, I get nightmares about my step-father's death, and not being able to stop it." Katniss nodded, and Katie started to turn.

"Same here, except I have nightmares about my father dying in a mine accident." Katie shuddered.

"We'd better head back, I left my phone next to Percy." They ran all the way back, and Katie snatched her phone out of Percy's hands.

A few moments later...-

Caylie had fallen asleep again, this time against Nico's shoulder, and Lydia smirked.

"Well, Caylie was the first one to fall asleep, again, so that must be the signal that we should all go to bed." Phineas nodded, and everyone else headed inside, except for Nico, Caylie, and Lydia.

"Are you going to take her inside?" Nico shook his head, and Caylie turned slightly on his shoulder.

"I don't want to wake her up, so I'll just stay out here with her." Lydia nodded, and handed him a blanket.

She then headed inside, leaving Nico and Caylie alone.

Nico laid the blanket out flat, and slowly lifted Caylie off of his shoulder, and laid her down on the blanket, on her side.

He laid down next to her, on his back, and stared at the sky.

Caylie's eyes flew open, and she gasped, sitting up straight.

"Hey, it's okay." Nico said, sitting up right next to her.

Caylie started taking deep breaths, and closed her eyes, trying to calm down.

Nico hugged her, pulling her closer to him, and she didn't put up a fight, not caring about earlier in the day.

"You okay?" He asked, and Caylie nodded weakly, her eyes still closed.

"It's cold." Caylie said, shivering.

Nico stood up, letting go of Caylie, and grabbed a nearby blanket, wrapping it around her.

Caylie just sat there, still having her eyes closed, and trying to control her breathing.

Nico wrapped his arms around her again, and she didn't protest, leaning into him.

They just sat there, and Nico started running his fingers through her hair, not realizing it.

Caylie laid her head on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat, and started to calm down.

She fell asleep in a few minutes, while it took Nico almost an hour to fall asleep.

The next morning Katie woke up, and snuck outside without anyone noticing, and saw them together.

She smiled, and wrapped a blanket around both of them.

A few hours later, when the others started to stir, she woke up Nico, and left Caylie to sleep.

"Thanks, that would not have ended well if Lydia or Rebekah had seen us." Katie nodded, mentally smiling at her brother actually acting like a normal teenager.

"What?" Nico asked, and Katie snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that she'd been staring off into space.

"Nothing, just thinking." Nico sighed and shook his head, but gave Katie a half smile.

"When is everyone else going to wake up?" Katie asked, sitting on a log.

"If you didn't notice, Kate, it's only five in the morning." Just then, Beka woke up, and went to the bathroom to change.

"Hey, is it just you guys?" Beka asked, brushing her hair out with her fingers, and walking out of the cabin.

"Yeah, Caylie is out like a lightbulb." Caylie smiled a little at that, they thought she was still asleep.

"How wrong they are." She mentally told Daria, who was sitting in her bed, reading.

"Yes, and I can't believe the plot twist in your book, that is so cute!" Caylie mentally chuckled at the reaction to the book that she'd written, as it had come from her parallel self.

"Thanks, who else is awake?" Caylie asked, not wanting to be caught sleeping when Lydia got up.

"Morgan, Percy, Phineas, Isabella, Katniss, Gale, Peeta, Effie, and Candace." Caylie mentally breathed a sigh of relief, Lydia hadn't started to wake up yet.

"Thanks, now I'm going to wake up." Caylie opened her eyes, and Beka pointed to her, smiling weirdly.

"What?" Caylie asked, and Beka laughed.

"Nothing." Katie started to laugh at Caylie's reaction, so, being the person Caylie is, she walked into the cabin, and grabbed a pair of clothes to change into.

She came out of the cabin in two minutes, wear jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a baseball cap.

"So, is anyone else awake, outside of Daria, us, Morgan, Phineas, Percy, Effie, Peeta, Gale, Katniss, and Candace?" Beka asked, and Caylie nodded.

"Just Jace, Annabeth, Amy, and Ian." Beka gulped at the last name, hoping he was still half asleep.

"Ian and Amy are coming out soon, so I'd start writing your will." Beka grabbed a piece of paper, and started writing something down, grinning like a maniac.

Caylie started giggling at Beka's reaction, and then Beka started giggling along, and then the others were in full blown laughter.

"Okay, now my stomach hurts from laughing so hard." Beka sighed, still grinning like a maniac.

"Good for you, I'm just very tired." Caylie remarked, and they all nodded, Katie sitting down on a log.

"Why? You fell asleep at like 9:00 last night, you should be awake." Caylie shrugged, and sat against a log, looking up at the sky, folding her hands over one another, and hooking them around her knee.

"I've been around people for two straight days, without be able to introvert, so I'm exhausted." Katie nodded, knowing what that was like.

"Well, how about we play truth or-" Caylie cut Katie off right there.

"No! I absolutely refuse to play that for another day without a day long break." Caylie got up and walked off, leaving Katie with her mouth wide open.

Lydia came out a few moments later, with everyone else who was awake, and Caylie slipped into the cabin, locking the door behind her.

Lydia looked back and saw Caylie close the door, so she tried to get in.

She tried jiggling the door handle, then tried banging on the door, but Caylie had sat in her bunk, and started reading.

Lydia came back a few moments later with Morgan, and tried breaking down the door with magic, which worked, but Caylie just stayed there, lost in her book.

Lydia tapped her on the shoulder, and Caylie brushed off her hand. But when Lydia reached to close the book, Caylie looked up, glaring at her best friend.

"Put your hand down, and no one gets hurt." Lydia lowered her hand, and Caylie buried her nose back into her book.

Lydia face palmed, and walked outside to where the others were.

"We're going to need to bring out someone who can convince Caylie to stop reading." Everyone immediately looked at Nico, who also had his nose buried in a book.

"What?" He asked, looking up from his book.

"Go get her to stop reading, at least for now." Lydia demanded, and Nico shrugged, going back to his book.

"Why? She doesn't want to play truth or dare, is that so wrong?" Beka shook her head, and Lydia nodded.

"Well, it's not fair that she's the only one that gets to sit out, so now everyone else is going to want to sit out." Nico shrugged again, and Lydia was this far from strangling him.

"Not my problem." Beka looked at him in shock, before applauding him.

Lydia rolled her eyes, and walked to one of the logs that was farther away from the campfire. She sat down on the log, and started to mess with the dead grass that was on the log.

Then a portal opened up above Lydia, and something teal and fuzzy fell onto her head.

She carefully lifted it off, and squealed as she realized it was a platypus with the name Lizzy.

She passed out from lack of oxygen after Vanessa Doofenshmirtz landed next to the log Lydia was sitting on.

Caylie rushed outside after hearing the squeal end suddenly. "Is she okay?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"She's fine, she just passed out from lack of oxygen." Beka explained, and Caylie nodded, then looked over to where Lydia was slumped over the log.

Vanessa had picked Lizzy up off of the ground from where Lydia had dropped her, and had started walking over to the group.

"Where am I?" She asked, and Moegan raised her hand, but Daria answered the question first.

"You're in a parallel universe, that is apparently mostly a field." Morgan glared at her sister, and Daria stopped talking.

"And this is the group, or at least the group that is awake." Vanessa nodded, and everyone started introducing themselves.

"And that is Lydia, I don't know how she still hasn't woken up, but we need an expert. Dan, get up!" Caylie yelled into the cabin, and somehow only Dan woke up.

She explained the situation to him, and he grabbed an airhorn from Katie's bag, blowing it loudly near Lydia's head.

"I'm awake!" She exclaimed, sitting straight up, and everyone started laughing.

 **It's Cayloeforever35 here, and I apologize for the wait, I didn't mean to not post this chapter for three days.**

 **I've been sick, so my brain has been very foggy for some time, so you get a preview of chapter thirteen as an apology.**

A loud blare in Lydia's ear woke her up. She sat up, immediately alert, only to see Caylie laughing, and Dan standing in front of Lydia, holding an airhorn and laughing also.

She glared at both of them, but somehow fought the urge to slap them silly. Mental note, ask Morgan or Perry to later, Lydia told herself.

Then she remembered why she passed out in the first place. Lizzy and Perry are both here! she thought happily. Then she began to squeal again.

Meanwhile, Lizzy walked around, only to stop and glare at Dan when he blew the airhorn. She waved to some people, most of them complete strangers to her. She recognized a few from just seeing them around Danville, but one familiar face caught her eye.

 **That's all you get to see for now, but I shall have it posted as soon as Night finishes it, and I have the author's note done.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie:-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen (please read A.N. at the end)**

A loud blare in Lydia's ear woke her up. She sat up, immediately alert, only to see Caylie laughing, and Dan standing in front of Lydia, holding an airhorn and laughing also.

She glared at both of them, but somehow fought the urge to slap them silly. Mental note, ask Morgan or Perry to later, Lydia told herself.

Then she remembered why she passed out in the first place. Lizzy and Perry are both here! she thought happily. Then she began to squeal again.

Meanwhile, Lizzy walked around, only to stop and glare at Dan when he blew the airhorn. She waved to some people, most of them complete strangers to her. She recognized a few from just seeing them around Danville, but one familiar face caught her eye.

"Hey, Perry!" she waved.

Perry heard and turned around to face the voice. His face started out confused, then flickered to happiness for a split second, then back to confusion. "Lizzy?"

"What are you doing here?" Lizzy asked, feeling confusion fall over her in waves.

Perry smiled. "I should be asking you that."

Lizzy laughed. "Well, I was just talking with Vanessa on the couch, and suddenly we were falling through the air, and I landed on that girl over there." Lizzy pointed to Lydia, then whispered to Perry. "She has some sort of mental condition, you should have it checked." Her voice returned to normal. "Now, answer my question," she said in a slightly threatening tone.

Perry sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "My coming here was just as random as yours. One minute I was flying over Danville on my glider, the next I was plummeting towards a field with a hole in my glider." He paused, then continued. "Also, why do you think Lydia has a mental condition? Sure, she's a little obsessive and squealy, but aren't all girls that way?"

Lizzy began to glare at him. "What?!" There was a lot of venom in her voice.

"All human girls, I mean," Perry quickly rephrased.

Lizzy sighed and changed the subject. "So, how many people here do you know?"

Perry smiled. "Well, I've gotten to know a lot of them over the past few days." He pointed at different people, naming them. "You landed on Lydia, and that girl who's standing there laughing is Caylie. The girl with the red hair on that log is Morgan, and next to her is her sister Daria. Then that's Percy over there, and I don't think you've formally met my family."

Lizzy shook her head. "No, but I've seen them around town." She paused, then added, "They are pretty famous around Danville."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, walking up behind the two platypi.

Lizzy blushed the same time Perry said, "Nothing," a little too quickly.

Morgan walked up. "They're friends talking, Percy. That's not important to you, is it?" Morgan seemed to be trying to convince herself that they were "just friends talking," because she smirked just a little, tiny bit at Perry.

Lizzy blushed a bit more, waved bye, then continued walking around, meeting everyone else.

After a little bit, Morgan called everyone together. Lizzy sat down on a log, then blushed, realizing she sat down next to Perry.

"Well, since Caylie so politely insisted-" Morgan gave the pre-teen a light glare. "-on us taking a break from truth or dare for the day, we've just been hanging out and socializing." Her head swiveled to Nico, who was still reading. "At least, most of us have."

Nico didn't seem to hear her, or the message in her voice. Katie, who was sitting next to him, slapped him and grabbed his book.

Morgan obviously struggled not to laugh as she continued. "I think we're all-" she snickered. "-all getting bored." Her snickering got a bit louder. "So, do-does anyone have an idea what to-" she gave up trying not to laugh, and burst out laughing, eventually having to bend down from laughing too hard.

Lydia had begun laughing about the same time, and eventually Percy, then Thalia, then Dayleaf, and then nearly everyone else, even Caylie joined in.

Nico scowled. "Sure, let's all laugh at my expense."

"I'm sorry, Nico," Lydia managed to choke out. "But it is hilarious."

Nico continued scowling, muttered something in Ancient Greek, then stole his book back from Katie and stormed off towards the cabin.

Isabella winced again. "Katie, you really need to teach your brother not to curse."

Morgan sighed. "Anyway, back to the question. Does anyone have any ideas of what we can do for the rest of the day?"

Dan raised his hand eagerly. "We could practice our ninja skills."

His older sister Amy groaned, and Morgan sighed. "Does anyone else have an idea?"

"We could sing campfire songs," Peeta suggested.

"Uh-uh!" Candace protested. "No way, never in a million years. Nope, not ever gonna happen."

Lydia nodded vigorously in agreement with the 19 year old, and Morgan shook her head. "Nope, you'll never catch me doing that. I'll sing normal songs, but never, ever, ever, ever campfire songs."

Lizzy noticed Caylie tiptoe quietly behind a log. Lydia noticed also, and smirked, walking up behind Caylie. She let out a roar and touched Caylie. Caylie shrieked and ran, then turned around to her laughing friend. "Oh, I know what we can do. Let's all pick on Caylie!" Caylie grumbled, mocking Lydia.

Morgan cracked up also, and eventually Lizzy began giggling. Caylie groaned. "Why me? Why do I have to deal with two of Lydia?"

"Hey, I've been putting up with you and Daria for days now," Lydia retorted. "And have I complained once? No."

"Well, this is my first time complaining! And it's been two days sista, two days!" Caylie shot back.

"Well, good for you!" Lydia retorted, obviously losing it.

"Okay, everyone. Calm down," Rachel said, standing up.

Caylie scoffed. "Easy for you to say."

Lydia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she exhaled, Lizzy saw her shoulders relax. "Listen, I'm sorry, but you should loosen up a bit, Caylie."

Caylie sighed. "I'm just going to go read." She walked up to and into the cabin.

Lydia smirked, all earlier anger seemingly vanished. "And now it's just Nico and Caylie in there. Alone. By themselves. With no one else."

Jace interrupted her. "Lydia, you do know that those mean the same thing."

"Yeah, I do. I'm just proving my point by rambling on and on and on and on and on and on and-"

Cloudtail cut her off. "Could you please shut up now?"

"No problem!" Lydia replied, appearing to brush off his comment easily. "I have a great idea, anyway."

She walked over to Rebekah and they began whispering to each other. They grinned evilly then headed off towards the cabin and stood in front of the window.

Lizzy turned her confused face to Perry. "Do you have any idea what they're doing?"

Perry shook his head. "Not a clue. Although, knowing those two, they're probably spying on Nico and Caylie."

Lizzy blinked. "Why?"

"It's the main talk. Everyone thinks Caylie and Nico are an item, and that they just won't admit it. This wouldn't be the first time Lydia and Rebekah have spied on those two."

"Well, I feel bad for Caylie and Nico. If I ever fall in love, I'd like to be able to spend time with him without having to worry about prying eyes," Lizzy said. Then she heard herself and blushed.

Morgan gave up on trying to keep order and walked over to Perry and Lizzy. "I don't think we've officially met," she said, shaking Lizzy's hand. "I'm Morgan."

"Lizzy," came the reply.

"So-" Morgan sat down on the other side of Perry. "Did you two know each other before you were transported here?"

Perry nodded. "We met a few days before. I was going to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. just like basically every other day, but she was there." He gestured to Lizzy, who took over the story.

"Vanessa adopted me the day before. I saw him fighting Doof, and after that I followed him."

"We introduced ourselves to each other, and I saw her every day before I was teleported here," Perry finished.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Lizzy," Morgan said, walking over to Katniss.

"You too!" Lizzy called. She turned back to Perry. "So, do Phineas and Ferb know you're an agent?"

Perry shook his head. "But they know I'm here now, they just think I'm wandering around. My cover is a mindless pet."

"So when they're not nearby, you don't worry about cover?"

"Exactly," Perry confirmed.

Lydia and Rebekah dragged themselves back over to the logs and sat down. Their heads hung down, and they were silent.

Eventually Lydia spoke up again. "How are they supposed to completely fall for each other if they're reading on exact opposite ends of the cabin?"

Beka just shrugged.

"Maybe you could just not worry about it and let Caylie and Nico work out their feelings for themselves," Daria suggested. Lizzy and Katniss nodded in agreement.

Lydia looked up, mocking an astonished face. "Wow, that never crossed my mind. Thank you, you've changed my entire worldview!"

Then her face fell into the "seriously?" look, and Daria sighed.

"I could do without the sarcasm," she huffed.

"Listen, sorry, okay? This is what happens to me when I'm an extrovert who has been extroverting all day, every day for days!"

Jace interrupted. "Whoah, too many 'days.' I'm not getting it."

Lydia didn't even glance at him. "I'm not talking to you. And not only what I just said about the extroverting, but I'm incredibly bored. Plus, my best friend has a crush on a book character, but she refuses to admit it, and it's just driving me crazy!"

Perry blinked. "She's ranting as much as Doof does." Lizzy nodded in agreement.

"And believe it or not, I have actually stopped fangirling," Lydia continued, pausing. A thoughtful look appeared on her face. "I think." She shook her head and continued. "So I can't fangirl in my free time."

Perry sighed with relief. "Thank goodness."

Daria opened her mouth to say something, but Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder. Morgan looked deeply into her sister's eyes, and then Daria nodded.

"Well, Lydia. If you're bored, then you should try leaving Nico and Caylie alone. That way, when Nico and Caylie come to accept how they feel for each other, you get a free romance show," Morgan bargained. "That's something to do, right?"

Lydia sat still and thought for a minute. "I guess you're right," she eventually said.

Everyone was silent until a cold gust of wind blew through. Lizzy shivered, as did everyone except Morgan and Daria.

Morgan cocked her head. "That's colder than natural wind. I wonder..." Morgan closed her eyes and held her hand out.

When she opened them again, she shouted. "Ah! It's magical. But where's it coming from..." She turned around to the direction the wind blew from. "Brace yourselves, everyone."

Immediately after she spoke, there was a slight whoosh, and then a hole opened up in the air and a boy with white hair holding a stick stepped through.

Following him was a big man with twin swords strapped on his back; a giant rabbit; a tiny, yellow man; and a girl that looked like a hummingbird.

Lydia squealed on sight. "Oh my gosh! It's Jack Frost, Santa, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy from Rise Of The Guardians!" She was squealing the whole time and talking so fast it was hard to make out what she said.

"How do you know our names?" the Tooth Fairy, as Lydia called her, asked.

Lydia took a deep breath then began explaining, talking at about 50 miles per hour. What Lizzy caught from what she said is that the five newest arrivals are in one of Lydia's favorite movies and that Lydia is a really big fan.

When she finished, everyone stared at her. "Okay," Tooth said.

A bunch of pictures appeared above Sandman's head, and Jack Frost translated. "How do you talk so quickly?"

Lizzy wondered if Jack had been wondering the same thing, and just voiced his question.

"I don't know, I don't even try. It's just natural. My parents have tried to train me out of it, and failed."

"Obviously," the Rabbit said.

"Anyway, I'll go tell Caylie and Nico about you guys," Daria said, standing up and walking towards the cabin.

"Well, is there a party that's going on?" Santa Clause-Lizzy still couldn't believe that he was real, and much less that he was a Russian soldier skilled with twin swords-asked.

"A party...of sorts," Morgan agreed hesitantly.

"Sweet!" Jack exclaimed.

Lydia and Morgan held up their hands. "Wait!" they cried in unison.

"Don't use your stick, especially not for pranks," Morgan said, gesturing with her hands saying "stay down."

"Okay, party's ruined, anyone leaving with me?" Jack asked.

Lydia sighed. "Oh, no you don't. Besides, it's not possible to leave."

"Yeah, I think most people would have run from fright a long time ago if they had a choice. Some people here might be just slightly unstable mentally," Perry muttered to Lizzy, who giggled.

Both Morgan and Lydia shot a glare at him, and Perry shrugged.

Lydia grinned evilly and turned to Morgan, talking just loud enough for Lizzy and Perry to hear. "You know what? He's right. Candace has really been worrying me lately."

Perry shot her a "you're about to cross the line" look.

Lydia just shrugged-the exact same way Perry had. Perry glared at her, but then his face broke into a smile, and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Jack," Lydia turned to the white-haired boy. "Can you show me some magic?"

"I'd love to, but I'm apparently not allowed to use me stick," he replied dryly, and with a fake Scottish accent.

Lydia sighed out of exasperation. "No pranks, and when it's just us. I have the feeling we're all going to be stuck here a while."

"How long have you been stuck here?" Lizzy asked Perry.

"I've been here a few days," he replied immediately.

"But..." Lizzy pushed.

"But some of them had combined before we were transported here," Perry finished.

Lizzy let out a huff, and Morgan spoke up. "We're definitely gonna be here another couple weeks, I can reassure you of that."

Sandman looked at her, and several images popped up above his head. Lizzy caught a picture of her and Perry a couple times.

Morgan, who must've somehow understood him, nodded. "Yes, but I can understand them."

"Weird," Jack muttered.

"Jack, people used to be able to walk through you. That's pretty weird," Morgan retorted gently.

"Not 'talking to animals' kind of weird," Jack shot back.

"Crikey!" the Easter Bunny exclaimed, looking around. "There sure are a lot of people here."

"Someone give the rabbit a medal," Lydia muttered. "You just now figured that out?"

The Bunny opened his mouth to retort, but a familiar male voice interrupted him. "Hey, Santa Clause."

Lizzy turned and saw Nico standing a ways away. Caylie was next to him.

When Caylie's eyes rested on Jack Frost, she let out a sigh of exasperation. "We're already stuck with Percy, and Dan! And now him?! I give up!" Caylie walked back into the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

Jack stared at her. "Wow, is it just me, or is she touchy much?"

"Touchy much," Lydia muttered.

"Hahaha," Percy started laughing, then he stopped suddenly. "Hey, wait! What did she mean, 'stuck with Percy?'"

 **Hey guys, guess what?! I'm sick again! Help meh plz. So I've been sick for a while, and haven't gotten to update... Sawwy, pwease forgive me *gives you all baby kitten eyes*.**

 **So, this chapter was interesting... And full of Night's ships... She's going to kill me for that. So if I don't post for three months, call the police. But in all seriousness, I'm insanely sorry about taking forever to post, so you will get two chapters, and a special one shot that I've been writing! Yay! Sorry...*grins sheepishly***

 **Sickly Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie•~•*sob sob sniffle***


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen!**

Nico facepalmed at Percy's question.

"She meant that she can't handle anymore idiots." Dan, Jack, and Percy all looked very offended, and Lydia looked at Nico, confused at how he would know that.

"Ouch, that hurts." Katie rolled her eyes at Dan's remark, and Caylie threw a paper airplane toward Lydia from an open window.

"Ouch! Wait, when did we have windows in the cabin?" Lydia rubbed her neck where the airplane had hit her. She unfolded the plane, and read the note out loud.

"Give this to Dan, Jack, and Percy, tell them to flip it over, and this should keep them busy for a while." Lydia looked where Caylie had been, but her friend had disappeared.

She shrugged, handing it to the three boys, and they flipped it over, studying it.

"It's a map! Maybe it leads to buried treasure!" Dan suggested, and the other boys nodded in agreement, trying to find where they were on the map.

"Okay, so we're here, and we need to get to here, so if we go this way, and then turn here..." Percy and Jack continued to trace the map, with Dan nodding as they explained things.

"Let's go!" Dan finished his sentence, and then ran off in the direction that Jack and Percy had mapped out. Jack and Percy followed close behind, carrying the map between themselves.

Caylie then walked out of the cabin, struggling not to laugh. "They actually fell for that?!" Beka and Nico nodded, and Caylie sighed, chuckling slightly.

"What? What's so funny?" Dovewing asked, and Caylie smirked.

"There's nothing at the x, it's a wild goose chase. The x is an eye for the bunny I drew, and the outline of the bunny is made up of dash marks." Beka shook her head, and Lydia sighed, sick of Caylie hating boys so much.

"Why would you do that? Why do you hate guys so much?" Caylie sighed, having gone through this conversation many times before.

"Because males are idiotic, jerks, and all around annoying! And because it's funny to see how they'll react to being tricked into looking like idiots, though they don't need any help."

"You do realize that males are half of the human population?" Lydia smirked, thinking she'd won the argument.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to care or like them!" Caylie put tape over Lydia's mouth, so that way she couldn't ask anymore questions.

"You know that you are pretty much surrounded by males, right Caylie? And you just insulted all of them." Beka mentioned, and Caylie looked at her.

"Whose side are you on? And yes I know that, but I don't care." Caylie rolled her eyes, and walked back into the cabin.

A few moments later she walked back out, sitting down on a log, and started humming, doodling in a sketchbook.

Lydia slowly pealed off the tape, wincing as it irritated her lips. "Oh, sure, now you don't argue, but when I-" Caylie cut her off with another piece of tape, smirking.

"Just leave it on, it'll cause you much less pain." The Easter Bunny took a step back from Caylie, and she rolled her eyes, sitting back down and going back to her doodles.

A few hours later, the group could hear Dan, Jack, and Percy walking back, whispering about murdering Caylie or something like that.

And right when Caylie got up to hide, two people fell out of a portal, on top of her. A male and a female.

The male had dark skin, brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a curved sword by his side. The female had fair skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, red streaks in her hair, and a staff that looked to be made of ivory.

"Ouch, that hurt, are you okay, Carter?" Asked the girl, and Annabeth ran over to help them.

"Carter? Sadie? Are you alright?" The two people in question nodded, and she helped them up off of Caylie.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Caylie said sarcastically, and Beka stifled a laugh at the newcomers expressions.

"I'm so sorry, are you sure you're okay?" The blonde asked, presumably the girl named Sadie, and Caylie nodded.

"I'll be in the cabin if you need me." And with that, Caylie walked off, right as the boys got back to the campfire.

"Where is she?" Dan demanded, and Percy looked at Annabeth, apparently missing the fact that new people were there.

"Um, hullo." Sadie said, and Percy looked at her, then at Annabeth, then back at Sadie.

"What happened while we were gone?" He asked, and Sadie shrugged, and the one who was presumably Carter walked up to Percy.

"We fell through a hole and landed here, well landed on someone, that's what happened. Who are you looking for anyway?" Percy turned around when he heard laughing.

"We're looking for Caylie, she made us look like idiots!" Nico sighed.

"You guys didn't need any help, you just need to realize that you're idiots." Sadie laughed as Daria put signs above their heads that said "I'm an idiot, and I'm proud of it!".

"What's so funny?" Beka started snickering at the signs, before almost everyone was in full blown laughter.

"What? Do we have mud on our faces?" Caylie smiled as she sat down, her and Carter being the only ones not laughing.

"You!" Daria put a force field around Caylie as Dan ran to punch her, and he got flung back a few yards.

"Ouch..." Dan fell over from where he'd landed, and Caylie sighed, shaking her head as she started reading again.

"Well, next time don't attack her!" Daria defended her actions, and Dan laid down on his back looking at the sky.

"When did the sun set?" Everyone else looked up at the sky, and Caylie rolled her eyes, not bothering to look up.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm not feeling the greatest, and I don't really have an idea for this, and Night's been bugging me about it, so I stopped talking to her to work on it.**

 **So Chapter Fifteen will be started soon, and I personally do actually dislike boys, for the reasons stated in this chapter, so please don't be offended by my personal opinion.**

 **Yours Truly Sick,**

 **Caylie ^~^ *cough, cough, sniffle*  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"The question should be 'when did everyone else wake up?'" corrected Lydia, sighing. "Now, why are you so mad at Caylie?"

Lydia knew why the boys were mad, and she was also quite mad at her best friend for being so mean to them, but she asked so the three boys could rant to her.

It worked. Dan began with, "There was nothing at the x!"

"After we didn't find anything, I studied the 'map' better, and it's just a rabbit!" Jack continued, holding up the paper and freezing it to make his point.

"And I was all prepared to use Riptide to fight the monster guarding the treasure!" Percy whined.

"I'm sorry. Caylie can be a jerk at times," Lydia said, shooting a glare at the girl, who was struggling not to laugh from the boys' rant.

"'On a scale from one to ten I am perfect like I am,'" Caylie hummed.

Lydia sighed, exasperated with her friend's behavior. "That's a great song when you're not using it for an excuse."

"Angel!" Caylie said, getting in her signature pose. Daria waved her hand and a yellow halo appeared above her head.

Morgan glared at her sister and sister's counterpart and waved her hand, making the halo disappear.

"You wouldn't exist without boys," Lydia retorted.

"Ya sure?" Caylie asked, shaking her head sadly.

"Has your mom ever gone over how children are formed with you?" Lydia asked.

"Don't you dare tell me again!" Caylie and Daria yelled at the same time.

"Angel," Lydia replied, smirking and getting in Caylie's position.

"Umm, did you forget we're standing right here?" Dan asked.

Lydia burst out laughing. "I know, sorry. I was gonna suggest Morgan telepathically tell them."

"It's nice to know that you place boys' comfortableness over mine," Caylie sighed.

"You're welcome," Lydia beamed.

There was a chatter behind Lydia. She blinked, surprised that she actually forgot about Perry and Lizzy. "Morgan, can you give me the translator again?"

Morgan nodded and touched Lydia's shoulder. She shivered, once again feeling the shock pass through her.

"Anyway, I don't see why it was a big deal, guys. Caylie never said it was a treasure map," Jace said.

"But she let us believe it!" Dan insisted.

"I couldn't tell you it wasn't, I was in the cabin," Caylie replied calmly.

Jack placed his hand on Dan's shoulder. "What's your favorite thing?"

"I like ninja weapons," Dan answered, perking up.

"Alright." Jack waved his stick and an icy blue nunchuck appeared in Dan's hands. "There's your treasure."

"Wow! The fact that it's made of ice only makes it more painful!" Dan yelled excitedly, running off.

"Nice going. It's not as if Dan's not dangerous enough without that," his sister grumbled.

Jack waved his hand nonchalantly. "Eh, it'll melt in a couple days."

"So we've got two days of massive destruction from Dan?" Caylie groaned. "Great job, Jack."

"You know, it's your fault. If you had given them an actual treasure, then Jack wouldn't have created that nunchuck for Dan," Lydia retorted.

"Well, it wasn't an actual treasure hunt!" Caylie shot back.

"Then make it an actual treasure hunt," Lydia said, sighing.

"Where's the fun in that?" Daria asked.

"It shouldn't be fun," Morgan replied. "You need to treat them as humans."

"But they're not," complained Caylie.

"Excuse me?" Jace said, looking up from his phone.

"Yeah, they are. But even if you don't agree with that, treat them like human beings," Lydia sighed.

"You're basically saying that we're aliens," Jace said, setting his phone down and standing up. "If anyone is an alien, it's Morgan and your counterpart that are aliens."

"Alright, calm down. We're all from different universes, and parallel or not, we are all aliens to each other," intervened Rachel.

"I wasn't talking about the boys, I was talking about the treasure, I got confused, sorry!" Beak struggled to contain her laughter at Caylie's response.

"Wow. That was the last thing that I figured possible," Lydia muttered.

"What?!" Caylie turned a glare to her friend.

"Nothing," Lydia said quickly.

"Right, I totally believe you." Caylie replied sarcastically, and Grover fell over.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Lydia asked, running over to him.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"He's just being his normal, dorky self," Percy reassured.

"You're one to talk," retorted Grover, standing up with help from Lydia.

"Wanna come a little closer and say that?" Percy asked warningly.

"Maybe I do," Grover replied, walking up to Percy.

"War of the Dorks," Morgan giggled to Caleb, sitting on the log next to him. She waved her hand, making a container of popcorn appear in her lap. "Want some?" They munched on popcorn as the "fight" began.

Percy got Riptide out, and Grover got into a fighting stance. Daria sighed. "Well, since Morgan isn't helping-" she turned a pointed look to her sister, who shrugged. "I guess it's up to me to end the 'war.'"

She stepped in between Percy and Grover. "Percy, do you really want to make Satyr kabobs?"

"Are you saying I can't handle myself against Percy?" Grover demanded.

"Not when he has a sword and all you have are your bare hands," Daria retorted. Then she cleared her throat. "I mean...hooves."

Morgan sighed and stood up, setting her popcorn on the log next to Caleb. "Don't you dare eat that," she warned playfully, walking over to her sister.

Caleb shrugged, but when Morgan's back was turned he quickly stuffed a handful in his mouth.

"Alright, Daria's correct. Besides, you're best friends! You shouldn't be fighting like this."

"Like you've never had a fight with your best friend," Grover scoffed.

"Not one with swords and fists," Morgan retorted.

"Keep singing that, girl. I wish I was that lucky. Except, it hasn't been with physical swords and fists in my case," Lydia muttered, shooting a glance at Caylie.

"Wait, what kind of swords?" Dan asked, looking at Lydia.

Lydia sighed. "The pointy kind."

When Dan stared at her in confusion, she explained herself. "I don't know fancy sword names except twin swords and ninja swords."

"Umm, yeah, those are kind of the same thing..." Dan began.

"More proof of what I'm saying. It's the same thing with guns. I know pistol, revolver, and bazooka." Lydia paused. "Although I'm not sure that last one is a gun."

"You don't know much about weapons, do you?" Katie asked.

Lydia shook her head. "Not a clue."

"Well, I know more than I probably should." Katie admitted, and Kathryn nodded.

"Well, good for you," Lydia replied sarcastically. "But I, on the other hand, have no interest in knowledge of swords, guns, or any other type of weapon out there."

"Well, blame it on my family. And I wasn't gloating." Sadie and Carter just stood there, watching the argument.

"I never said you were gloating. Apparently you can't tell sarcasm apart from sincerity," Lydia retorted. "And I never said it was a problem, either. You must have extracted every meaning from what I said except what I meant. I don't care about weapons, and don't want to learn more about weapons."

"Okay, would someone please tell me what on earth is going on here?" Sadie asked.

Morgan turned to her. "About the argument, or just in general?"

"Ummm, both," Sadie admitted.

"Long story, I'll explain later," Morgan replied.

"How did you get here?" Caylie asked, turning to them. "I mean, what's your side of the story?"

"Equally long story," Carter replied.

"Share stories after everyone else is asleep tonight?" Morgan asked, grinning.

"You bet," Sadie replied, returning the grin.

"Alright, now that that's all taken care of, how about-" Daria was cut off by an ear-splitting screech and a whoosh following.

"Alright, keep your eyes open for a portal and dragons," Morgan warned.

"Dragons?!" Lizzy, Perry, Dan, Amy, Katniss, Lydia, and several other people asked in unison.

"That's a dragon screech. I don't know what kind, though," Morgan explained.

"What do you mean, 'dragons?!'" Lydia asked, looking frantically around.

Caylie groaned and Daria and Morgan stared at her. "You know, big, scaly reptile with wings that blows fire?" Daria replied hesitantly.

"I know what a dragon is," Lydia sighed. "I meant, why are there dragons?"

Caylie facepalmed. "Fictional characters are being sucked into this world. What do you watch that includes dragons?"

"Oh," Lydia said. She was silent for a moment, then her face broke out into a grin and she began squealing.

"What horrors did I just unleash?" Caylie groaned.

Daria opened her mouth, but didn't have time to reply because a portal opened up. Out of it stepped a black dragon with green eyes. A human male with brown hair and amber eyes was riding it. Behind that dragon came another dragon, this one blue with yellow eyes. A pretty human female with blonde hair and blue eyes was riding it. A tiny, bumpy, brown dragon with yellowish-greenish eyes clumsily walked behind the first two dragons. Riding this dragon was a pudgy, human male with blonde hair and green eyes. Behind that dragon was a green, two headed dragon with yellow eyes. Riding it were two look-alike people, both with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Behind them was yet another dragon, this one red and black with yellow eyes. The human riding it was a black haired male with blue eyes.

"Oh boy, more males." Caylie remarked sarcastically, and Lydia gave her a pointed look.

"And one female!" Dan sighed, as if girls annoyed him as much as guys annoyed Caylie.

"Two females!" one of the kids on the green dragon yelled.

"Right, sorry," Lydia apologized.

At the same time, Caylie muttered, "whatever."

"Wow, I didn't know she was a female until she talked," Lizzy sheepishly admitted to Perry.

Lydia giggled. "Yeah, Ruffnut has that impression on people."

"Has what impression, and how do you know my name?" the tomboyish blonde demanded.

"Dear sister of mine, the appropriate question is 'what in the name of Thor are we doing here?'" the blonde haired male corrected.

"Oh, so now all of the sudden you're better than me?" Ruffnut paused. "Actually, I am wondering that."

The male in the front of the dragon/human parade sighed. "I'm sorry about Tuff and Ruff."

"They like that often?" Morgan asked.

"All the time," he confirmed, getting off the dragon.

Lydia heard Lizzy gasp when it became noticeable that he had a metal leg replacement on his left side.

The male was obviously unaware of her, because he continued walking over to Morgan. "I'm Hiccup," he introduced, holding his hand out.

"Morgan," the redhead replied, taking and shaking his hand.

"Hiccup, huh? That's definitely a strange name," Daria commented.

Morgan glanced over at her. "Daria, our family is the master of weird names. The most normal name in our family is mine."

"Good point," Daria admitted.

"What do you mean, 'strange name?'" the blonde female on the blue dragon asked. "It's the kind of names we all have."

"Yeah," Hiccup replied. "You've already met Ruffnut and Tuffnut. That's Astrid-" he pointed at the blonde on the blue dragon, who waved. "That's Fishlegs, and then Snotlout," he finished, pointing respectively at the mentioned Viking.

"Umm, while strange names are a bit more common where I'm from than other worlds, they're more normal than your average names," Morgan explained to Hiccup.

"What are some of your family's names?" Snotlout demanded.

"Rumplestiltsken, Milah, Baelfire, Daria..." Morgan broke off. "I don't know my grandmother's name, and I know that Peter Pan isn't my grandfather's real name," she admitted.

"Isn't it Malcolm?" Daria asked.

"What?"

"Poppy's name."

"How do you know Grandpa's name?" Morgan demanded.

"Dad...told me," Daria replied hesitantly.

"Oh, of course. Dad told you something, and it slipped his mind to tell me," Morgan responded dryly.

"Sorry," Daria apologized.

"Anyway, welcome to this universe, Hiccup."


	16. Chapter 16

16

Caylie had gone back to her sketching, and had barely paid any attention to anyone, after the argument with Lydia. Lydia snapped her fingers in front of Caylie's face.

"What?" Caylie asked, looking up from from her sketch. "Seriously? You didn't hear me yelling in your ear?" She shrugs, going back to her sketch.

"I did, I just ignored you." Lydia looked very offended, and frowned, trying to see what Caylie was working on. Caylie shut her sketchbook and put it away in the messenger bag that she'd randomly brought with her.

"What are you hiding?" Caylie looks Lydia in the eye, her gaze not wavering. "I'm not hiding anything, you just can't see my sketch until it's done." Lydia sighed as Caylie brought out a book, and turned back to the newcomers.

"This is Caylie, the biggest introvert ever. And she hates guys." Percy nodded at Lydia's statement, and Caylie rolled her eyes, giving the 17 year old a dark glare.

"Shut up, Percy." He looked offended, and Sadie snickered. "How about you quit picking on me!" Caylie gave him a look, and rolled her eyes, going back to her book.

"She's also twelve, and more mature than certain teenagers." Nico added, and Percy looked at him disappointedly. "My own cousin?! What did she do to you?!" As Caylie looked up from behind her book, both she and Nico rolled their eyes, and Katie laughed.

Then, another portal opened up, and seven people fell out. "Ow..." Katie rushed over, and helped the person on the top up. "Will! Are you okay?" He nods, and another groan comes from the pile. Katie ends up helping the others, while Kathryn smirks at Will.

"Why is she smirking at me?" Will asks, and Nico sighs, shaking his head.

"A deal made with Kate, which might I say, isn't going to end well..." Will gulps, and Caylie rolls her eyes, sighing. "Nico, now you're scaring him! That's over exaggerating the situation."

"I'm not over exaggerating anything, why would you say that?" She gives him a look, and he shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

"Boys," Caylie sighs, shaking her head. She smirks at Nico's offended look, though she could tell he knew she was just joking.

"What happened? Where are we? How did Anna and Hazel drag me out of my cabin?" Asks a tall, Chinese male.

"We're fabulous, and we're in a different universe, Frank." Anna flipped her hair over her shoulder after responding to his questions, and Beka laughed.

"Wait, what?" Asked a Latino male, who looked kinda like an elf, at least in Caylie's opinion. "Go ask someone else, Fire Nymph, because nobody here wants to deal with you." He gawked at Katie's response, and she smirked.

"LEO! Save me from this terrifying girl called Caylie!" Percy waved his arms, and Leo(or who Caylie could assume was Leo) walked over to him.

"Is she a monster? Please tell me she's at least a little cute." Caylie gagged, and Nico chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"I wish she was a monster!" Caylie looked at Percy, and mouthed, "Excuse me, Jackson? Who do you think you're calling a monster?"

"Anyway, she hates guys, so I'd steer clear of her. And to answer your second question, it depends on what you call cute." Caylie flipped her hair over her shoulder, and glared at Percy.

Percy ducked behind Leo to avoid her gaze, and Caylie turned her attention to the rest of the group that had appeared.

Let's see, we have Will Solace, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Samantha Coret (Percy's half-sister), and Leo Valdez. I can't believe I didn't see that coming! I mean, the others are here, so why wouldn't the rest of the seven, plus Sam and Will, come?

Caylie sighed, shaking her head. Percy looked at her weirdly, and she glared at him. "What, Jackson?" He shrugged, and looked away. Caylie pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and picked her book back up, flipping to the page she'd previously been on.

"Is that her? Cause if so, she's a firecracker!" Caylie peered over the edge of her book, and glared at Leo, then flipped her hair over her shoulder, and went back to reading.

"Isn't she creepy?!" Caylie scoffed, and Leo shook his head, eyeing her with interest. "Nah, she's just sassy, and I like it!" Caylie's hand curled into a fist, and Lydia glared at Leo.

"Will, what exactly happened?! And why in the name of Hades would you bring the Fire Nymph?!" Will shrugged, not having the answer to Katie's question, and Leo looked at Katie, offended, but then he puts on a cocky smirk.

"You know you like me, Katie, you just don't want to admit it." Katie judo-flipped Leo, and Caylie as well as Lydia gave nods of approval.

"Ouch! Maybe I should've hit on the Caylie chick." Caylie clenched her fists, but said nothing, while Lydia looked about ready to punch him in the face. "Are you calling me a baby chicken? Cause I'm not a baby, or a chicken." Caylie remarked, and Lydia shrugged.

"Well the chicken part could be debated..." Caylie shoved Lydia over, and Lydia fell of the log. Leo winked at Caylie, and she glared back at him. "Still playing hard to get, eh?"

"Good luck, you have fangirls to get past." Nico remarked, and Jason, Piper, Leo, and Samantha jumped, not realizing he was there.

"Dude! You are creepy! How do you just sneak up on people?!" Caylie barely held in a sarcastic laugh, and Nico facepalmed.

"I've been sitting here this whole time, you idiot!" Leo gave Nico an upset look, and started fake crying. Caylie mouthed, "Are you kidding me?!" To Nico, and he shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Wait. YOU'RE ALIVE, LEO! HOW IN THE NAME OF HERA ARE YOU ALIVE?!" Caylie and Nico facepalmed, and Caylie also looked like she wanted to smack Percy upside the head.

"So, are you two-" Caylie cut Piper off with a dark glare, and Lydia held in a squeal. "I highly doubt it, Pipes." Jason walked over, setting his hands on Piper's hips.

"But Jase..." Piper frowned, and looked at him. "I'm just saying, it's highly unlikely that those two are related." Caylie quit glaring at Piper, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I've got to see what Gina wants to tell me." Piper walked off, and Nico gulped, as did Caylie. "Making friends?" Jason motioned to Caylie, and Nico just gave him a look.

Nico opened his mouth to say something, but Piper started squealing so loud, that everyone winced.

"Jason, can I kill your girlfriend?" Jason looked from Piper to Nico, and Caylie laughed at Nico's attempt to shut Piper up.

"It's not going to work, Nico, she's too far gone." Caylie sighed sadly, and Nico nodded grimly. Piper looked at them, confused beyond comprehension, and Lydia laughed.

"Now you two have confused her!" Lydia exclaimed through her laughing fit. "That was kinda the point, duh." Caylie blew a strand of hair out of her face, and smiled innocently.

"See, Perce? She's innocent. And adorable." Caylie looked like she was about to vomit, and Lydia glared at Leo.

"She's taken." Caylie gapped at Lydia's comment and shook her head. "I'm not taken, but I'm too fabulous for him." Leo rolled his eyes, and laughed.

"She's just playing hard to get." Caylie was definitely going to vomit if Leo continued. Hazel looked at the group and realize that Nico was there.

"Nico!" Nico looked away from the ongoing verbal battle, and waved at Hazel.

"I'm so glad you're okay! I thought that maybe you'd run off or something, or that you'd been kidnapped!" Nico sighs, and shakes his head.

"Aren't I the older one? You don't need to worry about me, Hazel." Hazel shrugs, and sits down next to Nico. Frank sits next to Hazel, and shrugs at Nico.

"She's been freaking out over your disappearance, she literally didn't sleep last night." Hazel blushes, and Nico looks at her.

"Hazel, why didn't you sleep? You know I can handle myself." She shrugs, and Frank holds up his hand.

"Well, you did get stuck in a giant ceramic jar." Nico glares at Frank, and Sadie laughs.

"How do you get stuck in any ceramic jar?!" Caylie looked at Sadie, and shook her head.

"How do you end up dating two people in one body?" Sadie's eyes widen at Caylie's retort, and she shuts up.

"I ship it!" Caylie looked at Piper, confused. "I ship Caylico." Caylie flushed with anger, and glared at Piper.

"I quit." Caylie got up and sat next to Daria.

"But, the ship!" Piper frowned, and now it was Percy's turn to be confused.

"What? What's- never mind..." Nico rolled his eyes at Percy's reaction, muttering something about teenagers acting like four year olds.

"They say quitters never win, but we walked the plank on a sinking ship." Caylie smirked at Piper, Lydia, and Beka while humming the lyrics.

"It's going to sail! I promise you!" Piper and Lydia shouted together, Caylie scoffed, and Nico shook his head exasperatedly.

"Caylico shan't sink! It shall sail! Join me, fellow fangirls!" Beka declared, and Caylie rolled her eyes as Piper and Lydia sat next to her and they all started whispering.

"What's Caylico?" Asked innocent Hazel. "It's a ship name, and by ship I mean mine and Nico's names mashed together. Basically they want Nico and I to date." Hazel made a face, and Caylie nodded.

"It's gross, I agree." Piper looked offended, and Hazel shook her head like she was disgusted by this new fact.

"They do realize that..." Caylie shrugs.

"I hope so, or at least that they realize it soon." Piper tilts her head, and Percy laughs.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that you're from a different time period!" Piper and Lydia's reactions were so priceless, Caylie fell over laughing.

"What?! Since when was Nico not from the 21st century?!" Caylie was still rolling on the ground giggling, and Lydia kicked her in the side.

"He's from the 40s, so I guess he's from the 20th century?" Asked Percy, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Percy, I'm from the 20th century, good job." Caylie was still snickering, and Lydia kicked her again.

"Ow! Stop!" Caylie glared at Lydia, and Leo offered her his hand. Caylie got up on her own, and lightly punched Lydia in the shoulder.

"I ship Lace." Caylie grinned evilly as Jace put two and two together, and he blushed a bright red.

"It doesn't bother me." Caylie looked more like a devil in Lydia's opinion, and the next sentence proved it.

"Oh, it will happen, I promise." The glint in Caylie's eyes didn't make Lydia doubt that she was absolutely insane, but it was Caylie, so who knows.

—

"Is it hot out here, or is it just you?" Caylie flushed with anger, and her eyes turned a dark green.

"Excuse you?" Leo winked at her, and she barely contained the urge to punch him.

"Gonna need a spark-" Caylie cut him off by punching him in the jaw. Okay, yeah, she probably shouldn't have, but he just used a F.O.B song to flirt with her, and that's something unforgivable.

"Ow!" Caylie didn't even wince when she heard the bone break, she was so ticked off. Will just tossed Leo a bag of ambrosia, and sighed.

After Leo's jaw had mostly healed, Katie started giving him a lecture on, well, everything he does. At the end, she looked him straight in the eye.

"Get it?" He nodded. "Got it."

"Good. Now that that's over..." Nico trailed off as he saw Caylie sit up stick-straight.

"I'm just going to leave, I'll be somewhere other than here if you need me." Caylie got up, a tear barely noticeable on her cheek, leaving her bag at the side of the log, and walked off, leaving everyone very confused, except for Haymitch, who didn't really notice.

Lydia gave Nico a look that said, Well? Go follow her, she needs someone to talk to. Nico understood, and ran after her, leaving the others more confused than ever.

Nico found Caylie about two miles away from the bonfire, and he crouched down next to where she was sitting crouched over, her brown hair falling in her face.

"You okay?" And with those two words, he noticed that she was crying, tears streaming down her face.

Caylie felt his arms wrap around her, and she buried her face in his neck, feeling safe for the first time since she was really little. Her tears slowly dried up, and Nico lifted her head off of his shoulder, looking at her. "What happened?"

"It's been almost four months since I lost someone really close to me. I guess something triggered a memory and I lost it." He nodded, knowing how hard it was to lose someone close to you.

"We should probably head back, or the teenage Regina might think that- well, let's just say it involves her fangirling, which I don't want to have happen." Caylie chuckled slightly, and slowly stood up, before wincing as she set most of her weight on her right leg.

"How does your leg feel?" She shrugged, wiping away the few remaining tears from her cheeks, and started heading back to the campfire as soon as Nico stood up. "It's painful, but I'll be fine."

"Also, I shouldn't have left my bag near Lydia!" Nico laughed as Caylie glared at Lydia, who's about two feet from Caylie's bag, and Lydia rushed back over to where she was sitting, before Caylie could slap her.

"I'm going to kill you." Lydia knew Caylie was just kidding, but it still sounded serious.

"Well, it's almost midnight, I think we should head to bed." Phineas suggested, and Lydia's eyes widen.

"Really? Caylie, did you have caffeine earlier?" Caylie shook her head.

"No, why?" Lydia shrugs.

"I was just surprised that you hadn't already fallen asleep, considering what's happened these past few nights."

Caylie refused to go into the cabin, stating that, "Leo is creepy, and I refuse to stay in the same cabin as him." So Nico and Caylie stayed outside.

Nico was almost asleep, when Caylie let out a small yelp.

He opened his eyes, and saw that she was shaking, but still sleeping. "Caylie, wake up." He gently shook her shoulder, and tried everything, but she wouldn't wake up. Nico had one last thing that might wake her up, but he didn't want to use it, unless it was a last resort, and seeing how much she was shaking, it looked like it was needed.

He gently kissed her, and immediately her eyes flew open, and she stopped shaking. "Thank Hera, you're okay. You scared me, not waking up like that." Caylie was still shocked, but realized that he'd woken her up from a nightmare, by kissing her, and blushed.

"You tried everything?" He nodded. "Well, except for tossing you into the lake, which I wasn't going to do either way." Caylie let out a sigh, laid down on his shoulder, bitting her lip, and Nico wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?" Caylie nods slightly, but it was obvious she was still shaken up about the whole ordeal.

Caylie yawned, and Nico wrapped a blanket around her.

"Stupid nightmares." Caylie grumbled under her breath, and Nico laughed, glad that she was fine.

Within a few moments Caylie was asleep again, and Nico smiled.

"Night, Caylie." He gently laid her down on a folded blanket, before leaning against a log, and falling asleep himself.

 **Hi, sorry for the hiatus, but we're officially back in business! We will be posting about three to five chapters, including this one. "So be ready to read some kinda sappy romance stuff in Night's chapters." *ducks from being slapped* ~Caylie**

 **Alright, anyone who ships Caylie/Nico comment below I:} *runs out of Caylie's grasp* -Night**

 **Morgan: I'll comment!**

 **Lydia: Me too!**

 **Piper: Same!**

 **Teen Regina: Let us go and comment!**

 **Caylie: Shut up, you three!**

 **Nico: Four, actually.**

 **Caylie: *turns to Nico* Shut it!**

 **Nico: *puts his hands up in surrender* Okay.**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Caylie and Nightflame203.**

 **Morgan: And us!**

 **Nico: I'm stuck here. Help me.**

 **Lydia: *swats him* Stop it or I'll force you to kiss Caylie. *says in a singsong voice***

 **Nico: OKAY! I'LL STOP!' *hides behind Jason***


	17. Chapter 17

Caylie woke up on a log. Nico was staring at her. "What?" she finally asked impatiently.

He motioned at her hair. "Your hair- it looks different."

"What do you mean?"

"It's..." Nico paused, "it's pink."

"What?!" Caylie nearly screeched. She ran to the lake a looked at her reflection. Sure enough, her hair was now a bright pink.

She heard laughter coming from behind one of the logs, and stormed over to it. Sitting, cackling, behind the log were Dan, Percy, and Jack.

"Take that!" Dan shouted when he saw Caylie glaring at them.

Caylie glowered. "Why you little-"

"Uh, oh," Percy realized. "Time to bounce!" He ran off, Dan and Jack following his lead.

Caylie growled and began to run after the boys. They ran into the cabin, Caylie only a few feet behind. That woke everyone up.

Lydia yawned, sat up, saw Caylie chasing the boys, and walked over to Nico, who was standing on the sidelines, watching. "What did they do to earn Caylie's wrath?"

"They died her hair...pink," was the reply she got.

Lydia winced. "Oh."

Rebekah walked over to Lydia and Nico, sitting down and grabbing the bowl of popcorn placed conveniently nearby. "I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the show." She spotted Caylie's pink hair, and burst out laughing. "That was the biggest mistake of their lives!"

"What did the boys do to incur Caylie's wrath?" Rachel yawned, walking over.

Nico and Lydia just pointed at Caylie's hair, and Rachel blinked. "Oh."

Morgan appeared in a cloud of purple magic and crossed her arms. "Huh. Pink hair. It suits her."

Caylie must have heard Morgan, because she turned and glared at the teen while continuing to chase the boys.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this!" Percy called to Dan and Jack.

"You're the one who woke us up and gave us the idea!" Jack yelled back.

"Shhh! I want to look innocent!"

The teens and tweens watching on the sidelines burst out laughing at the sight of it all, Morgan, Lydia, and Rebekah especially.

(...)

A still seething Caylie sat on her bed in the cabin, cleaning the last of the dye out of her hair. She looked up, hearing a knock. Nico was standing in the doorway. "You alright?"

"Other than the fact I want to kill Dan, Jack, and Percy? Doing great!"

Nico laughed and sat down next to Caylie. "Dan's limping, and Jack and Percy are nursing their bruises. I don't think they can take much more."

Caylie chuckled, and Nico smiled. "Really, though, are you alright?"

"It depends on what you mean by alright," Caylie sighed, drying her hair with a towel.

"I mean 'alright.'"

"Gee, thanks for your great description."

Nico sighed and shook his head, an amused look in his eyes obvious. Caylie chuckled and turned her head to look at him. Their eyes met, and they were silent for a moment.

"You've still got a streak of pink in your hair," Nico pointed out.

Caylie groaned. "I swear, someday I'll have to just pummel everyone who's ever pranked me."

Nico blinked. "Yeah, totally."

"You want to go back outside?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Suddenly, they noticed Lydia standing in the doorway. She smirked and began singing. "Miss Independent, Miss Self-Sufficient, Miss Keep-Your-Distance."

"Shut up," Caylie growled as she walked by.

Lydia didn't. "Miss Unafraid, Miss Out-Of-My-Way, Miss Don't-Let-A-Man-Interfere, no."

Caylie groaned and walked outside with Nico, Lydia following close behind. "Miss On-Her-Own, Miss Almost Grown, Miss Never-Let-A-Man-Help-Her-Off-Her-Phone, so by keeping her heart protected, she'd never, ever feel rejected. Little Miss Apprehensive said 'ooh,' she fell in love."

Piper and teenage Regina walked up and joined in with Lydia at the chorus. "What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door."

Morgan appeared in a cloud of purple magic and got a little solo. "Surprise! It's time to feel what's real."

All four girls sang as Caylie and Nico walked, Caylie making sure to glare at every single one of them. "What happened to Miss Independent's- no longer- need to be defensive?" They all made a waving motion, and walked off, still singing. "Goodbye, old you, when love is true."

Nico blinked. "Alright, there is absolutely no way they improvised with that. They must have been practicing while we were in the cabin."

Caylie just growled. "If they know what's good for them, we won't be seeing them again till tomorrow."

(...)

The four girls walked back up to the campsite about twenty minutes later. "Okay, so they DON'T know what's good for them," Caylie muttered.

The girls grinned evilly and began singing.

"Miss Guided Heart, Miss Play-It-Smart, Miss If-You-Wanna-Use-That-Line-You-Better-Not-Start, no."

"Great," Caylie muttered.

"But she miscalculated," Lydia sang.

"She didn't want to end up jaded," Piper and the teenage Regina hummed.

"And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love." Morgan.

"Grr..." Caylie looked like she was either going to explode, or smack them.

Piper and Regina seemed a bit nervous and backed up a bit, but Lydia and Morgan weren't intimidated. They improvised.

"So, by changing her misconception, she went in a new direction," Lydia sang.

"And found inside, she felt a connection," Morgan vocalized.

"She fell in love," the counterparts harmonized.

Piper and Regina joined in again at the chorus. "What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open the door. Surprise! It's time to feel what's real."

"What happened to Miss Independent's- no longer- need to be defensive?" Lydia inquired through song.

The four girls walked off again. "Goodbye, old you, when love is true."

"Really?! Why do they keep doing that?!" Caylie sighed exasperatedly, curling her hands into fists.

"Because they know it bothers you," Jace replied calmly.

Caylie turned to glare at him. "They told you?!"

Jace blushed. "Lydia did."

Caylie grinned evilly and crossed her arms. "I see..." A song popped into Caylie's head.

(...)

At lunchtime, the girls came singing again. "When Miss Independent walked away..." they chorused.

"No time for the love that came her way..." Piper hummed, getting a solo.

"She looked in the mirror and thought today..."

"'What happened to Miss No-Longer-Afraid?'" Regina got a solo, too.

"It took some time for her to see..."

"You have to admit, they sound pretty good together," Jace whispered.

"How beautiful love could truly be," Lydia soloed.

"No more talk of 'why can't that be me...'"

"'I'm so glad I finally see!'" Morgan vocalized.

"What is this feeling taking over?"

"Over!" Morgan sang over.

"Thinking no one could open the door."

"Oh, yeah," Morgan hummed.

"Surprise!" Lydia, Regina, and Piper sang the main chorus as Morgan sang the back-singing.

"Surprise!"

"It's time-"

"Yeah."

"-to feel-"

"To feel-"

"-what's real," all four girls sang.

"What happened to Miss Independent's- no longer- need to be defensive?"

"Miss Independent, yeah," Morgan sang above the other three.

"Goodbye-"

"Goodbye," Morgan vocalized.

"-old you, when love-"

Morgan joined in with them.

"When love is true," Lydia sang.

"Miss Independent," Morgan finished.

The four girls bowed and got a standing ovation from everyone except Caylie and Nico.

Lydia slid down in-between Caylie and Jace. She grinned smugly at Caylie. Caylie smacked her friend on the shoulder. "You are so gonna pay for that."

"But I don't have any money," Lydia protested, obviously joking around.

Caylie whacked her again. "You know what I mean."

Lydia laughed, rubbing her shoulder, where it had been hit twice. "Yes, I do."

(...)

After about an hour of practice with Daria, Caylie was ready for her revenge.

"Now all we have to do is wait for a super-cute Lace moment," she muttered, grinning evilly.

It came sooner than Caylie expected. Lydia- clumsy, as always- was walking and talking with Jace when she suddenly tripped on a big rock and stumbled. Right into Jace's arms. She blushed and stood up, brushing herself off. "Sorry 'bout that."

Caylie smirked and waved Daria over. She began singing. "Sometimes, life gets bitter; I get strung out, caught in the middle-"

"-And I can't breathe, I just need a little place of paradise," Daria hummed.

"I know a place I can escape to; where I go, troubles never break through."

"The grass is greener, my head is clearer, I got piece of mind," Daria switched off with Caylie again.

The two girls sang together. "When I fall into your eyes. Your love's like-"

Caylie sang by herself again. "-breathing in the salty air of summer on a private island just for me."

Daria joined in with her again. "Your love's like the feeling I get when my favorite song's spinning in my head, keep it play-playing on repeat."

"Well, at least they're switching off to each other nicely," Lydia muttered.

"It's like flowers in the springtime, every day is Valentine's, so good, it's hard to describe," Caylie hummed.

"It's like Paris after midnight, dancing in the moonlight."

Caylie and Daria joined in together again. "That's what your love, that's what your love's like."

Lydia huffed, rolled her eyes, and began walking off. Jace ran after her. Daria started to walk after them, but Caylie held her arm up in front of her counterpart. "Wait," she smirked. "Let's give her a taste of her own medicine. We'll wait twenty minutes."


	18. Chapter 18

Katie was snickering slightly at the song battle between Caylie and Lydia, and Will gave her a stern look.

"Katie." She rolled her eyes and looked at him, focusing on his facial structure rather than his eyes.

"Yes, William?" His muscles in his jaw tensed, and Katie could tell she struck a nerve by using his full name.

"Katrina. Don't use my full name." Katie balled her hands into fists. The only people who might get away with calling her by her full name were her mother, Fiske, and Luke. Otherwise, you were pretty much asking for a death blow.

"Solace, you're treading on thin ice. This is your only warning. If you call me by my first name again, I will murder you." The smile he's wearing is enough to get Katie to slap him on the arm, harder than she'd slapped Nico earlier.

"Ouch! What am I going to do with you, Kat?" She rolls her eyes, and he gives her his signature grin, while rubbing his now red arm.

"You're not going to call me by my first name again, that's for sure." Katie hears Nico making kissing noises, and she glares at him, her dark eyes alight with anger.

"Shut up, Di Angelo." Nico ducks behind the log he was sitting next to, and Caylie snickers, putting her hand over her mouth, trying to keep in her laughter.

After another ten minutes, Lydia and Jace walked back, but Caylie and Daria don't start singing for a few moments.

"Stop signs, I keep on runnin' into red lights, make me wanna scream like-" Caylie let Daria take the lead.

"-'Why can't it just be only you and me all the time?'"

The two girls joined in together again. "In a world no one can find... Your love's like-"

This time Daria got to sing first. "-breathing in the salty air of summer on a private island just for me."

The two girls hummed together. "Your love's like-"

Caylie split off by herself. "-the feeling I get when my favorite song's spinning in my head, keep it play-playin' on repeat."

"It's like flowers in the springtime, every day is Valentine's, so good, it's hard to describe."

"It's like Paris after midnight, dancing in the moonlight," Caylie got another part.

The girls joined back together. "That's what your love, that's what your love's like." Lydia made a mistake singing Miss Independent with those other girls, and now she was regretting every second.

"When life has left me numb, and I need a pick me up," Daria sang.

"-There's no better rush than your love."

"Your love." Daria switched off with Caylie.

"Your love!" The two girls hummed.

They began clapping and got some other people to join in before continuing together. "Your love's like breathing in the salty air of summer on a private island just for me."

"Your love's like the feeling I get when my favorite song's spinning in my head, keep it play-playin' on repeat." Okay, the song was meant to tease/ get revenge on Lydia, but she had gotten caught up in the music and couldn't help but sing a little!

Besides, it was easier than Miss Independent.

"It's like walking on the ceiling, can't compare the feeling," Caylie and Daria sang.

"Better than I could ever describe." Yep, Lydia had gotten drawn into the song.

"It's like soaking in the sunlight, not a worry on my mind, that's what your love-"

"That's what your love's like. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh, that's what your love, that's what your love's like," Lydia finished.

She looked at Jace and saw that his cheeks were a light pink. "You did great!"

Daria and Caylie cleared their throats. "Oh, yeah, you did, too."

"Lover boy." Caylie muttered, smirking as Lydia turned a bright red and glared at her.

"Let's just get back to playing the game, okay!" Caylie shrugged, heading back over to sit next to Nico.

"Ouch!" Caylie winced as she sat down.

"Your leg?" That was all he had to ask, and Caylie nodded, bending her right leg slightly.

"What happened?" Will asked, and Caylie blushed lightly, looking down at her hands.

"I-um, I cut my knee open on a rock yesterday, so it's still a little sore today." She turned and grabbed her sketchbook from her bag, and started sketching, blocking people out.

"Caylie." Lydia looked at her, trying to act menacing, which was quite amusing, since she's as scary as a bowl of cotton candy.

"What?" Caylie looked up from her sketch innocently, and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"You know what." Caylie rolled her eyes in response, and then they heard Leo gasp.

"Oh great, the fanboy has just realized something. Le gasp." Nico snickered at Caylie's remark, and Leo just had his mouth agape.

"The Doctor? How the, who the, what even?!" Caylie sighed, shaking her head.

"Le fanboy tis shocked." Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Can we play truth or dare now?" Caylie threw her hands into the air and sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine! But no kissing dares for me, get it, Valdez?" Leo just stared at her in shock, still gaping.

"Caylie, truth or dare?" Caylie let out a groan of frustration, and rolled her eyes before responding.

"Dare." Everyone wrote and added their dares, and Dan picked one out of the hat.

"I dare you to climb down from a 20 foot tree." The look of shock on Caylie's face was enough to get Leo to snap back to reality, though just barely.

"Fine." Daria made the tree, and Jason flew Caylie up to a good height branch, dropping her off.

She was just sitting on the tree branch, with her eyes closed. "Caylie, you know you have to open your eyes to climb down." Caylie nodded, but kept her eyes closed.

"Caylie, quit being stubborn and just open your eyes already!" Caylie did as she was told, but didn't look down.

As she started to stand up, the tree shook ever so slightly, and Caylie looked into the leaves covering the branch she was on.

Leo popped out of a clump of leaves, and Caylie shrieked, losing her balance and falling out of the tree.

Nico somehow got to where she was falling, and caught her, gently holding her as he brought her over to a log and sat down with her still in his arms.

"You okay?" Her whole body was shaking, and you could tell she wasn't okay. She shook her head, and Nico drew her closer, almost protectively.

As soon as Leo got out of the tree, he got smacked by Kathryn, yelled at by Thalia, and punched by Katie.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES MADE YOU THINK SCARING THE WITS OUT OF CAYLIE WAS A GOOD IDEA, VALDEZ?! SHE COULD'VE DIED FROM THAT FALL!" All three of the girls were ticked off, and the rest of the group was just in shock.

Katie punched Leo once more, and walked over to where Beka, Rachel, and Danielle were talking with Lydia.

"Is she afraid of heights?" Rachel, Danielle, and Beka shrugged, and Katie looked at them in disbelief.

"You claim to be her best friends, yet you didn't know she was afraid of heights?!" Danielle just shrugged, Rachel rubbed her neck sheepishly, and Lydia was trying to think of something to say to defend her friends, but Beka beat her to it.

"Caylie's very closed off about her fears, so it's no surprise that none of us knew. I mean, I doubt her parents even know, that's how reserved she is about her fears and phobias." Katie let out an incredulous sigh, and just turned to Will.

"She'll be okay, Kate, relax. You're always so stressed." Katie stiffened as Will set his hands on her shoulders, and glared at him.

"Someone just fell out of a tree! Sorry if I'm a little stressed!" Will didn't reply, just started rubbing her shoulders, working out all the knots.

"You good now?" Caylie nodded, and Nico gently set her on the ground. She immediately stood up, walked over to Leo, and punched him in the jaw, again.

"I think my business here is done." Caylie sat back down next to Nico, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Piper was probably about to explode with fangirl feelings, but then Katie ruined it. "So, are we still playing truth or dare? SOLACE, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" Will shrugged, and let go of Katie, though it was pretty obvious he's concerned about her.

Caylie shrugged, and pulled a name out of the hat.

"Valdez, truth or dare?" Caylie's gaze was unwavering from Leo's, and he decided to not make eye contact.

"Um, tru-dare." The grin on Caylie's face would've made you think twice before giving your answer. And to make matters worse, her grin widened as she read the dare.

"I dare you to IM Calypso and tell her that you're breaking up with her because you found hotter girls here." Percy and Leo winced, probably because they knew how Calypso would take it.

"C-can I not? Please?" Caylie scoffed, and Katie walked over a put a hand tightly on Leo's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Okay! I'll do it!" Katie let go of his shoulder, and Caylie gave a nod, sighing as she saw Lydia's hand go up.

"Yes, Lydia?" Lydia blushed a little at all the attention, but she looked confused.

"What's an IM?"

"Iris-Message. It's basically a FaceTime rainbow." Lydia nodded, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"If Iris were here she'd have your head for calling it a FaceTime rainbow." Caylie sighed again.

"It's a rainbow made out of water and some sort of light source, you toss a drachma in, and say, "Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please show me, Calypso, Ogygya." Leo's jaw dropped, as well as Percy's, and Caylie grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"H-how did you...?" Caylie sat up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"So I like mythology, what's wrong with that?" Percy and Leo's eyes were wide, though smaller than saucers.

"How did you know almost exactly how to start an Iris-Message? They didn't use IMs back during mythology times..." Caylie laughed, ignoring their questions.

"Also, who's Calypso?" Lydia was still slightly confused, though now less so.

"Calypso, daughter of the Titan Atlas, the guy who holds up the sky, imprisoned on Ogygya, also Valdez's girlfriend." Lydia nodded, and finally set her hand down.

"You ready to meet your demise, Valdez?" Leo shook his head, but it didn't do any good.

Percy handed Leo a drachma, made a spray of water, which caught the light, making a rainbow, and Leo tossed the drachma into the fountain.

"Oh Iris, Goddess Of The Rainbow, please show me Calypso, Camp Half-Blood." A young girl, about 16, appeared in the water spray, and Leo waved.

"Hey, Sunshine!" She rolled her eyes at his nickname, but smiled all the same.

"What do you want, Leo? Also, where are you? I've never seen that part of Camp Half-Blood." Leo started fidgeting, and Caylie grinned.

"Um, Calypso, I have something to tell you... I'mbreakingupwithyoubecauseifoundhottergirlshere,andI'mnotatCHB." Leo quickly swiped through the IM, and Caylie burst into a fit of giggles.

"That was amusing." Leo just glared at Caylie, who met his glare straight on, with a glare of her own.

"Just as amusing as you falling out of a tree." Caylie flushed, her glare turning stone-cold.

"You say that again, Valdez, and I break your neck," She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" Leo jumps behind Gale, and Caylie makes a low growling sound in the back of her throat.

"Well, how about we move on, LEO! Pick a name!" Gale takes the hat from Nico, handing it to Leo.

"Morgan! Truth or dare?" Morgan had a thoughtful look on her face, and wait a few moments before responding.

"Truth!" She grinned, and Daria shared a look with Caylie.

"Where does Perry go everyday?" Daria and Caylie frowned, and Perry lifted his head, his eyes...pleading?

"It's classified information, Prime Directive and all." Perry sighed, and Caylie yawned, closing her eyes, and resting her head on Nico's shoulder once more.

Lydia squealed, covering it up with a quick cough. Caylie muttered something sleepily, groaning.

"Night, Caylie!" Lydia chirped, grinning like a mad woman. Nico slipped off his jacket, wrapping it around Caylie's shoulders.

At this point Piper, Beka, Lydia, teen Regina, and Rachel were all about to explode with fangirl feelings, but Percy ruined it.

"Nico, I thought you hated physical interactions, especially people laying on you." Nico shrugs, trying not to disturb Caylie.

"Now I have three sisters, plus the other four of Katie's half sisters, so I've gotten used to having people laying on me." Piper was on the verge of screaming, so she ran into the cabin, shrieking with delight.

"Well, I guess we know her thoughts on this whole situation..." Beka let out a small squeal, sharing a knowing look with Lydia and Rachel.

Nico rolled his eyes, muttering something in Italian. "Zitto, Niccolo." Caylie murmured, and this time teen Regina was about to explode, joining Piper in the cabin, a fountain of squeals erupting from it.

"Okay, that's cute. That's really cute." Will chuckled as Nico grumbled, muttering things in Italian.

"We have converted William Solace to our cause! Everyone celebrate!" Lydia exclaimed, grabbing Danielle and awkwardly dancing around.

"Really, Solace? You had to side with them?" Will shrugged, his blond hair falling in his eyes; he brushed it behind his ear, grinning.

Morgan pulled Katie's name out of the hat. "Katie, truth or dare?" Katie shrugged, wincing as she twisted, popping her back.

"Dare." Morgan pulled one out, motioning for Katie to come read it. As Katie walked over to read it, Will snapped his fingers, as if he'd just figured something out. "Katie, shouldn't you be wearing your reading glasses?" Katie winced again, turning to face him, her cheeks dusted pink.

"Well, I would, but I kinda gave them to the Hephaestus cabin to melt down." Will set his jaw, looking at her, disappointment in his eyes.

"Leo, I'm going to assume you didn't go through with it?" Leo nodded, or that's what it looked like, seeing as he was still hiding behind Gale.

"Then would you please give them to me?" Leo handed them to Will, their frames slightly bent.

"Katie, you know you have to wear these. Your eyesight will just get worse." He stood up, walking over and placing Katie's glasses on her, pushing them all the way up the bridge of her nose.

By now Katie was bright red, and she swatted his hands away from her face, taking off her reading glasses.

"They're only glasses, I don't see what's wrong with not wearing them." Will huffed, crossing his arms.

"Are we really having the conversation right now?"

"Yes. Now give me an answer!"

"Because your vision will just get worse if you don't wear them, and we don't want that, do we?" She shrugged, but Will took the reading glasses again, putting them back on her.

"Keep them on." Katie sighs, nodding, before continuing to walk over to Morgan.

"Um...no." Katie shakes her head firmly, taking her glasses off.

"You have to." Morgan replies, grinning smugly.

"No. I'm not doing that." Morgan just gives her a look, and Katie returns it, her brown eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." Katie's hand twitched, inching toward her sword, hanging by her side.

"Yes." The argument continued for what seems like hours, though it was really only a few minutes.

"Nope." Katie shook her head, her hand firmly grasping the handle of her sword.

"Okay! Before anyone gets hurt, let me see what the dare is." Kathryn was handed the dare, and she read it, smirking.

"What about the deal, Kate?" Katie's cheeks were a dark scarlet, her eyes widening as she remembered the deal she'd made with Kathryn earlier.

"Kathy! No, please!" Kathryn shook her head, having already made up her mind.

"Go on, Katie, you have to," Kathryn almost squealed whilst she spoke, making her seem very immature, like a 13 year old.

"No." Katie now stood her ground, no longer blushing, because this was now very personal.

"Katie-" Katie cuts Kathryn off, glaring at her.

"Kathryn Grace Cahill, I'm not doing it." She winced at the mention of her full name, as if it brought back unpleasant memories.

"Kate," Will speaks up, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Get off of me." Katie voice is deep, almost a growl, and she storms off into the cabin, leaving the rest of them stunned, or asleep, as it was in Caylie's case.

"So...what do we do about that?" Will picks up the piece of paper with the dare written on it, Kathryn having dropped it during the short fight.

"Oh gods, what box of memories have you opened, Kathryn?" Will asks, leaving to go calm Katie down before she kills someone.

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to let me know what you thought of it, and also why Katie was reacting so...extremely to the dare. Have a good 2017, and we'll see you in he next chapter, bye!**

 **~Caylie and Nightflame**


End file.
